A through Z Turtle Hakusho style
by KuwabaraMikey17
Summary: Random adventures and funnies with the TMNT and Yu Yu Gang from A to Z.
1. A April and Botan and the Demon Antique

Author's note: This is my new story in a while. These are a collection of one shots that correspond with each letter of the Alphabet.

Summary: April and Botan find an Antique in April's 2nd Time Around shop. A Demon soon comes and spots this antique and releases a demon from the antique. Will April and Botan stop this from happening?

Characters in it: April and Botan, TMNT and Reikai Tantei

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but the frog demon, the statue and the Frog god: Frogmus

* * *

><p>April and Botan and the Demon Antique<p>

At the 2nd Time Around, April was cleaning her shop alone until a strange knock came to her door. April went to her door and opened it. She saw no one but she did see a box, a big box. She picks up it although it was heavy she puts it on her counter.

"Hmm, what's this?" April as she opened the strange box. It reveals to be an antique statue of weird monster that she didn't recognize. "I better ask an expert on this."

What April didn't know was there was a pair of eyes watching her every move. The eyes come out to reveal demon frog with a long pointy tongue and a leather jacket. He looks at the box and smiles slyly.

"Soon, I have that statue." The demon frog says sinisterly.

The next day April called the Turtles to ask Reikai Tantei who knows what this statue is. A few minutes later, knock came on her door and it reveal to be Botan. April greeted Botan and took her to the box with antique in it.

"Oh my this is an unfamiliar statue you have here, April." Botan explains while looking at the statue."

"It came last night while I was cleaning." April explains also looking at the statue.

"I have a book here that Koenma gave to me about unfamiliar statues of the demon world."

Botan get the little book that had dust on it. She blew the dust off and flipped through the pages. She finally finds the Antique statue in question. She puts the book down and lets April see it too.

"Here it is the Statue of Frogmus." Botan says as then continues. "The Statue of Frogmus is a statue made by the ancient frog demons back when the three kings first ruled. This protected them from the Three Kings power but it also holds a god: Frogmus himself and any frog demon can unleash him and he'll destroy anyone in his way."

"That's horrible." April says in worry. "Should we get the boys to watch the statue?"

"Afraid not. Koenma sent them on a mission to stop a demon frog from robbing antiques stores."

"I have an antique store, Botan."

"I know that's why I'm here to help you protect your antique store since the boys are watching the other antique stores."

"Ok, we better look out for the demon frog."

"Who is already here?" The Demon frog says as he came from the ceiling and he landed in front of April and Botan. " You ladies sure do how make a frog demon like my self entertained and with the Spirit Detectives and Ninja Turtles on the other side of town no one will stop me from releasing Frogmus from his statue."

"We can!" April says as she got into a ninja stance and Botan gets her oar and holds it like a baseball bat.

"Ha ha ha ha!" The frog demon laughs holding his hips. "From what I can tell your spirit energies are very weak to stop me."

When the frog demon stops laughing he notices that April and Botan disappear into thin air. He looks around in confusion. He assumes that the girls ran away and he tries to grab the Statue Frogmus but was hit in the head by a wooden object.

"What the what hit me in the head." The Frog Demon says rubbing his head. Then he was kicked over to the other side of the wall. "Alright where are you women?"

"Here!" Botan says as she and April hit the frog demon with baseball bats.

"You women are getting on nerves." The Frog says in anger as he stretches out his tongue and grabs the girls. "Now I'll take the Statue of Frogmus and leave before the Spirit Detectives and Ninja Turtles come."

The Frog Demon grabs the statue while still holding the girls with his tongue. He gets to the door. He opens the door and he sees the Reikai Tantei and the Ninja Turtles outside the door. The Frog demon closes the door back in fear and tries to go out the back door. He gets to the back door and tries to get out but April and Botan grabs the top of the door and holds on causing the demon frog's tongue stretch out and fling him back inside and hits all of the hard antiques and out April's front window.

"Nice going, April and Botan." Mikey congratulates putting a thumbs up.

"Thanks, Mikey." April and Botan says gratefully.

"We'll take frog brain and the statue back to the toddler." Yusuke says as he and the others got the frog demon and the statue and left.

"Well, the boys are probably going to take the credit." Botan says.

"No! I don't think so they'll say we stopped the frog and they scared him." April says jokingly. Both of the women laugh and clean up April's shop from bottom to top.

The End

Up Next: B: Baby Demon Troubles


	2. B Baby Demon Troubles

Summary: Yusuke, Kuwabara, Leo, and Mikey take care of a baby who has a crocodile's tail. When the baby sneezes it causes more trouble. Will the 4 boys have trouble or are they in trouble?

Characters in it: Yusuke, Kuwabara, Leo and Mikey

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Baby Wally, Annabelle, the mouse and the transformations

* * *

><p>Baby Demon Troubles<p>

One day a basket appeared by the door of Yusuke's Apartment. It was blue with a green cover on top with a note on the top of the green cover. Inside of the basket a little cry was heard getting Yusuke's attention. He goes to the door and opens it and looks around.

"I thought I heard something." Yusuke says confused looking both ways and scratching his head. Then he heard the cry again. He looks down and sees the blue basket below. His eyes widen in shock. "A basket? Ok, who's the ass that left that here as a joke?"

Yusuke soon heard the crying again and realizes it's from the basket. He picks up the basket. He peeks in the basket and sees a pair of blue eyes. He folds back the green cover and sees a normal baby with a blue diaper on.

"A baby?" Yusuke asks confused and shock. "What's a baby doing here? Unless…No way…I need to call someone."

Yusuke brings the basket in and put it on his bed. The baby soon starts crying hard and loud causing Yusuke to cover his ears. He curses to himself on how loud the baby is but soon smells a foul smell.

"Aw, come on, kid, I don't have diapers. I know who to call." Yusuke says annoyed as he picks up the phone and dials Kuwabara's number. It rings until it picks up from the other side.

"_Hello_." Kuwabara answers over the phone.

"Kuwabara, it's me Yusuke." Yusuke says annoyed continuing to hear the baby cry.

"_What's up, Urameshi_?"

"I have baby troubles."

"_Baby troubles? Urameshi, you and Keiko didn't_…"

"No, idiot, I found the baby at my door."

"_Oh, well, I have Mike and Leo with me_."

"Good, more hands the better. Oh, Kuwabara get some diapers before you get here."

"_Ok_."

Kuwabara hangs up the phone. Yusuke goes in his room where the baby is. The baby is still crying loud and hard. Yusuke clinches his teeth trying not to get mad at the crying baby. He gets an idea. He makes a goofy face in front of the baby. The baby stops and starts to laugh at Yusuke. A few minutes later, Kuwabara, Leo and Mikey get Yusuke's apartment and knocks on the door. Yusuke goes to the door and opens it the boys walk in.

"Here are the diapers, Urameshi." Kuwabara says coolly throwing them to Yusuke.

"Thanks." Yusuke says as he went to change the baby's diaper. He picks the baby and he notices something about the baby. His eyes widen in shock. "Uh, guys, come here."

"What's wrong, Yusuke." Leo asks coming into Yusuke's room.

"Look, Leo." Yusuke answers as he shows the baby with a tail of a crocodile.

"A tail…" Leo says in shock as Mikey walks into the room.

"What's going on, guys." Mikey asks cheerfully.

"This." Yusuke says showing Mikey the baby's tail.

"A tail!" Mikey says as his jaw drops in shock. "Big guy, we have an issue."

"What, Mike?" Kuwabara says coming into the room soon his jaw drop in shock seeing the baby's tail. "The baby's got a tail!"

"We know already!" Yusuke says annoyed.

"Uh, Yusuke…" Mikey squeaks nervously.

"What…What the hell?" Yusuke yells out as he saw the baby wasn't in his hands anymore.

"Where did the baby go?" Kuwabara asks worried.

"I don't let's… Leo, what are you doing?"

"Reading the note in the basket." Leo answers as he picks up the note. "Dear, whoever finds this basket please take care of my baby Wally, please love him and care for I'll come back for him, sign anonymous. P.S, Wally is a demon and don't be near him when he sneezes."

"What happens if he sneezes?" Kuwabara asks as the boys heard a little sneeze.

"That was Wally." Leo says as the boys went where Wally was in the kitchen.

The boys got to the kitchen and saw Wally on the floor. All 4 boys sigh in relief as nothing happened. A mouse comes by and Wally sneezes again turning the mouse into a demon mouse. The demon mouse hisses at the 4 boys.

"Aaahhh." Mikey screams as he jumped on Yusuke like Shaggy does to Scooby when they are scared. Soon the mouse turns back to normal. Yusuke drops Mikey on the floor. "Ow! What the shell is going here?"

"Wally sneezed and he turns the mouse into a demon." Leo answers confused.

"Well, everythin's ok." Kuwabara says as he picked up Wally who giggled.

"Well, I hope nothing else happen." Yusuke says as Wally sneezed.

Soon the guys are turned into ogres. Yusuke was green ogre with small nose and one horn on his forehead. Kuwabara was a blue ogre with animal like nose and two horns on each side. Mikey and Leo look like the same type ogre but with Mikey having one horn and Leo having three horns on top of their forehead.

"We're ogres." Leo says in shock.

"Duh, Leo." Yusuke says annoyed as they change back to normal.

"Whoa! We're normal!" Kuwabara and Mikey say at the same time.

"Wally got some powers for demon baby." Leo says as Yusuke gets Wally from Kuwabara's hand.

"Well, he's not dangerous." Yusuke says as Wally sneezes fire in his face.

Mikey snickers uncontrollably. Yusuke wipes the ash off his face and gives Mikey an angry glare. Mikey gulps nervously and Wally laughs at Yusuke too. Making the boys smile. Wally soon sneezes again and the boys are turned into small animals. Yusuke turns into a brown otter with his hair on top slicked back. Kuwabara turns into a brown mouse with his hair on top. Mikey turns into a gray bunny, and Leo turns into a brown ferret.

"Now, we're small animals." Mikey says in shock as Wally picks him up. Wally soon sneezes again and the guys turn back to normal.

"Ok, I think it's time for Wally's nap." Mikey says nervously.

"Ok." Yusuke says picking up Wally and changing his diaper and putting him on the bed. "There he's asleep."

Wally sleeps soundly until he sneezes and all of sudden Yusuke and the others are turned into jungle animals. Yusuke is a teenage lion, Kuwabara is a teenage tiger, Mikey is teenage zebra, and Leo is a teenage giraffe.

"What the hell?" Yusuke asks confused. "We're not near Wally."

Leo looks around and sees the note turned around with more info on it. He picks it up with his mouth and drops it. Yusuke picks it with his paw and realizes it had drool on it.

"Come on, Leo." Yusuke growls angrily making Mikey laugh. Yusuke turns around and growls at Mikey making Mikey frighten. Kuwabara picks up the note and reads.

"P.S again, If Wally sneeze on someone, he turns them into whatever his thinks of. He also can turn someone into whatever he want even if the person/persons aren't in the room." Kuwabara reads.

" Leo, you didn't look at the back did you?" Yusuke growls tapping his claw angrily.

"Oops." Leo says sheepishly.

"Calm down, Urameshi." Kuwabara says as they turn back to normal.

"What else is on that note, Kuwabara?" Yusuke asks annoyed.

"Well it said if Wally had a big sneeze he could turn anyone into the weirdest thing he could think of."

"And that would be…" Yusuke starts to says but Wally sneezed very hard and the boys turned into…

"I'm a dragon." Mikey says excitedly looking at himself.

"I am too!" Leo says.

"I'm a were cat." Kuwabara says looking at his hands.

"I'm a werewolf." Yusuke says slyly.

Suddenly a shadow came in and materialized into a young girl with brown hair and a witch's outfit. She looks around and sees the boys as monsters. Yusuke's jaw drop seeing the girl but Kuwabara whacks him upside his head causing the two boys to fight.

"Oh, my gosh, let turn you four back to normal." The girl says as she waves her hands turning the boys back to normal. She sees Mikey and Leo and she gasps. "I didn't turn you two back."

"Yes, you did. We're mutant turtles." Leo explains to the girl. "I'm Leo, that's my brother, Mikey, the two guys fighting are Yusuke and Kuwabara."

'Well, thank you for taking care of my baby brother Wally." The girl says nicely. "Oh, sorry I'm Annabelle."

"Well, you're welcome, Annabelle." Yusuke says.

"I hope my baby brother wasn't too much trouble." Annabelle says worried.

"Nope, he wasn't." Mikey says cheerfully.

"Ok, I have to take him home my mother is the one that left him here." Annabelle says picking up her brother. "Bye, boys."

"Bye." The 4 boys say.

"Bye bye." Wally says in his sleep shocking the boys.

"That's one cute kid." Yusuke says as the other agrees with him.

The End

Up Next: Casey and Koenma and the Fight Lesson


	3. C Casey and Koenma and the Fight Lesson

Summary: Casey is with the 8 and Koenma is giving the boys the mission. The 8 go on their mission but another demon show and Casey volunteers to stop it and teach Koenma how to fight. Will this be possible?

Characters in it: Casey and Koenma, George the Ogre, TMNT, Reikai Tantei and Hun and the Purple Dragons

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Nepolean and the baby oxbull

* * *

><p>Casey and Koenma and the Fight Lesson<p>

One day in Spirit World, Koenma called the 8 in for a mission. The 8 boys got to his office and they had an extra member with them: Casey Jones.

"I'm glad you guys are here I got a mission for you all." Koenma says seriously.

"What is it now, Toddler breath?" Yusuke says annoyed.

"A baby demon Oxbull is running amok in New York City causing immense danger."

"Ok, let's go."

"Wait, I have another…mission" Koenma says but stop since the boys were no longer in the room. "Well, I had another mission for it was about the Purple Dragons and their demon connection."

"The Purple Dragons!" Casey says in shock still in the room. "I can go on the mission for ya but I'll need a partner, how's about ya come with me."

"I can't I'm a ruler, Casey."

"As ruler I think should know how ta fight."

"I can't fight either."

"You're a ruler and ya can't fight."

"No."

"Well, I can teach ya on this mission ya have."

"I can't go because of my duties here in Spirit World."

"I thought your dad was in charge. I don't think he'll mind me teachin' his son how ta fight, come on." Casey says dragging Koenma out of his office.

"Don't worry, Sir." George says to Koenma. "We'll have your paper work done before your father comes back."

"Casey, wait let me turn into teenage form." Koenma says as he turns into his teenage form. "I know this is not going to go well."

"Don't worry, we'll stop the demon in charge of this Purple Dragon operation." Casey says excitedly.

Meanwhile at the Purple Dragon latest hideout, Hun was in his office waiting for a client. The door opens and a lizard demon that had blue skin and black pants, he wore a Purple Dragons jacket as well.

"Hun, old pal, where's the goods ya promised?" The blue lizard demon asks politely.

"Right here, Nepolean, you and your gang are demons why do need this?" Hun asks giving Nepolean the bag of goods.

"Because we don't have powers like most of them especially the Spirit Detectives and the Ninja Turtles who has both demon and spirit energies on their side."

"So that's why you put the baby Oxbull out to wreck the city to distract turtles and detectives away from here, clever."

Unknown to Nepolean and Hun, Casey and Koenma were watching from above the open roof office and saw the transaction. They also heard about what was going on in the office. Casey and Koenma stood up and looked at each other.

"So the Purple Dragons set up the guys ta get them out the way so the blue lizard can get some goods and sell em or used em." Casey concludes.

"Wow, and the guys won't take you missions." Koenma says in shock.

"Yeah, let's go, ya fight lesson begins: Goongala!"

"Casey, wait!"

Casey and Koenma jumps down from the roof and end up in the office. They land in front of Hun and Nepolean. The two bad guys stood up in shock to see Casey and Koenma in the room.

"Well, well, if it isn't Casey Jones." Hun says slyly.

"And Prince Koenma, I thought you didn't leave the office because you had the spirit detectives and ninja turtle do the work for you." Nepolean says seeing the Koenma.

"A prince and a vigilante trying to stop us."

"Yeah, we are, Koenma here's ya first lesson: duck." Casey says dodging Hun's punch.

"Wha…whoa!" Koenma yells as he duck Hun's punch."

"Lesson two: Jump!"

Koenma and Casey jump over Nepolean's sweep kick. Then Casey motions Koenma to punch Nepolean while he punches Hun. Koenma tries to punch Nepolean that resulted as Koenma hurting his hand and Nepolean knocking him out. Casey gasp but was also punched by Hun and knocked out. When Casey and Koenma came to they were tied up on bar on the ceiling under some rowdy Purple Dragon humans and demons.

"Purple Dragons, we got Casey Jones and Koenma the Prince of Spirit World trapped up here over shark tank full of water." Nepolean says as the crowd cheers more.

"Thanks a lot, Casey, now I'm doomed to be shark food." Koenma says annoyed.

"Don't worry, I got a plan." Casey says confidently.

"Does it involve me fighting again?"

"Yep, as soon as we get down by swingin' the rope the to it pop off."

Casey and Koenma swing back and forth and pops the rope making them land on the ground not in the shark tank. The Purple Dragon come from both side and Casey give the motion to kick the Purple Dragons coming. Casey and Koenma kick the Purple Dragons out of their way and one of the Purple Dragons had a sword causing it cut Casey and Koenma out the binding. They fought the Purple Dragon by Casey punching and kicking and Koenma using Casey's weapons. They soon defeat the Purple Dragons but Hun and Nepolean escapes. Later, Casey and Koenma with injuries came back to Spirit World and in Koenma's office.

"I am never doing that again." Koenma says annoyed.

"Hey, but ya stop the Purple Dragons with me." Casey says with a smile as the 8 boys come into the room and had the baby Oxbull in hand.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in." Yusuke says with a smirk noticing Koenma and Casey's injuries.

"Now I know how you feel after a mission, Yusuke." Koenma says annoyed.

"Let me guess you stop the person behind the baby Oxbull?"

"Yes, with a fight lesson from Casey Jones!"

The 8 boys laugh at Koenma who crosses his arms in annoyance. Casey smiles triumphant that he taught Koenma something today.

The End

Up Next: D Don and Kurama and the Celestial Gem


	4. D Don and Kurama and the Celestial Gem

Summary: Don and Kurama are in demon trying to get some items on list for a friend of Kurama's old days and the Gem of Celestial is on the list. Will Don and Kurama get this gem?

Characters in it: Don, Kurama and Puu

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Levrix, Celestial the Gem of Celestial, Groca the dragon and the treasures

* * *

><p>Don and Kurama and the Celestial Gem<p>

In Demon World, Don and Kurama were going to a demon bar to meet up with one of Kurama's old friends. They went inside and lots of demon stared at Kurama and Don, a red lizard with a black t-shirt and plaid shorts was standing up waiting to meet Kurama and Don.

"Well, if it isn't Kurama, the famous bandit, and who's this behind you?" The red lizard asks.

"This is Donatello, a mutant ninja turtle, Levrix." Kurama answers.

"The famous ninja turtle, Donatello, well, old friend, hang with famous people."

"Levrix, where is the list?"

"Right here, I'll give it to your friend here."

"Ok, Thanks, Levrix." Don says gratefully.

"Welcome, Donatello, friend of Kurama." Levrix says cheerfully.

Don and Kurama look at the list that Levrix gave to Don and sees the items to be collected: One of Blue Feathers of the blue phoenix, a green scale of the Groca, the dragon, The Diamond of Nexus, and the Celestial Gem.

'Ok, these are the items you want right." Kurama asks.

"Yes, Kurama, would your old friend lie to you?" Levrix answers politely.

"You have before."

"That was the last time."

"If your lying again, Levrix, I don't think Kurama will be angry." Don says not liking what Levrix says.

"Don't worry, those are easy to find including the Celestial Gem. Have fun."

Kurama and Don left the demon bar. They went to go find the first thing on the list: One of the Blue Feathers of the Blue Phoenix. Don uses his tracker to try to find the Blue Phoenix's cave and Kurama gets an idea.

"Donatello, I know where we can find a Blue Phoenix." Kurama says motioning for Don to follow.

"Oh, right, Yusuke's spirit beast, Puu." Don says in realization following Kurama to Genkai's place.

Kurama and Don get to human world and get to Genkai's place and the find Puu eating the grass on the ground. Puu notices them and goes to Kurama and Don and he lets them pet him on the head.

"Hello, Puu." Kurama says as he pets Puu.

"Hey, Puu, can we take one of one of your feathers, please." Don asks nicely.

Puu nods his head and lets Don picks his feather off of his wing. Don and Kurama soon ran back to Demon World to find the next item on the list: the green scale of Groca, the dragon. They went to where Groca lived and luckily Groca was shedding scales and Don and Kurama quietly snuck in Groca's cave and grabbed a scale.

"We were lucky.' Don says to Kurama as they were getting out of Groca's Cave.

"I know, but the Diamond of Nexus doesn't exist." Kurama says seriously.

"Then why is it on the list?"

"Well, I'm trying to figure that out now."

"Wait, do you think it's some kind of code to something big."

"Celestial Gem is in a citadel that is guard by traps and tricks and a demon, who name is unknown because no one lived long enough to take glimpse at it."

"Ok, I know your old friend is setting us up."

"Then we'll go get the Celestial Gem and found out why Levrix wanted so badly."

Don and Kurama runs to a citadel that was looked almost like Raizen's castle but it didn't have top room. It had a drawbridge that was up and a moat with demons that looked like crocodiles mixed with tyrannosaurus rex.

"How are we going get the drawbridge down?" Don asks Kurama. "All have in my bag is my tech tab, my tracker, a rope, and some ninja stars."

"Don't worry I'll get the drawbridge down." Kurama answers as he gets a rose out of his hair and snaps it turning into a whip. Kurama uses the whip like a lasso and hooks the top of the drawbridge and he motions Don to hold the whip. "Let us pull the drawbridge down."

"Right." Don says as he and Kurama pulls the drawbridge down to the ground." You know Raph, Yusuke, and Kuwabara probably would have pull the door off with their strength combined."

"I agree."

Don and Kurama get inside and they see a pair of stairs going in opposite directions. They both stop and think about which why to go. Little did they know that a monster was stalking them.

"Which way should we go?" Don asks.

"I would say the right but I remembered that most the demons that came here went to the right and never returned." Kurama answers.

"So we have to go left."

"Not necessarily, Donatello, I think there's a secret way that we need to find.

"If there's a secret it'll only reveal it self if we say password…"

"Of course!" Both of the boys say at the same time. "The Diamond of Nexus!"

Suddenly a secret door open in between the stairs, Don and Kurama soon go to the opening and go inside only for a trap door to open under causing them to fall but luckily Don had his bo and got them to hanging from the trap door.

"I'm so glad I had my bo or we would've be dead." Don says holding on to Kurama and then lifting him to his bo.

"Thanks, Donatello." Kurama says holding on to his bo.

"This would be the time Mikey would get his nunchucks and Kuwabara extended his sword to help us."

"But we can help ourselves." Kurama says as something grabbed him and Don and putting them down.

"Whoa! What the shell grabbed us?"

"I believe it did."

Don and Kurama turn around and they see a giant dog like demon standing over them. The dog demon was panting and it howled loudly causing Kurama and Don to cover their ears.

"Ok, good boy," Don says nicely.

"Ok," The dog demon says as he sits.

"You talk?" Kurama asks in shock.

"Yep, I do. And you're the first demon and mutant that figured out the code to my treasure."

"Your treasure?"

"Yep, I'm the demon Celestial."

"You're Celestial?" Don asks in shock.

"I'll will take you to my treasure. Climb on my back."

"Ok." Both boys say.

Don and Kurama got on Celestial's back and Celestial started to run toward the treasure. Celestial ran through 8 hallways and a got to the Celestial Gem. Celestial stops and lets Don and Kurama down. They both got down. They both saw the gem it glows emerald green.

"Wow, Celestial this gem is pretty." Don says looking at the gem.

"And you both can have it." Celestial says to Don.

"Thank you, Celestial, but wouldn't be wise to keep it with you?" Kurama asks seriously.

"No, it would not cause more greed demons would want it." Celestial answers seriously.

"Like me, old friend," Levrix says as he snatches the gem.

"Levrix, you were following us the whole time?" Kurama asks angrily.

"Yes, just to get the gem from you."

"Oh no you don't." Don says throwing his bo at Levrix tripping Levrix up.

"We will keep the gem, Celestial." Kurama says using the rope to tie up Levrix.

Don and Kurama left the citadel and had Levrix with them. They got back to Human World after they took Levrix to Spirit World. Don and Kurama were at the lair trying to fix Don's machine.

"That was awesome I'm glad we met Celestial." Don says excitedly.

"Me too by the way, Donatello, Celestial was a female dog." Kurama says to remind Don.

"Oh, yeah when I said 'Good boy'. Well, I'm glad any way but the guys won't believe it."

"Agreed." Kurama says as the both laugh.

The End

Next: E Eye of the Tiger


	5. E Eye of the Tiger

Summary: - Two Tiger Bros take possession of Kuwabara and Mikey and the 6 have get to the only item that can get the two Tiger bros back into their prison. Will they do it?

Characters in it: TMNT and Reikai Tantei

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything but Tiger Bros, Kid Tiger and the Tigerons

* * *

><p>Eye of the Tiger<p>

In Demon World, inside Panthera Cave, there is a silver crystal that holds two spirits in them. Both of them are Tiger demons, one white and one Bengal. A mysterious person got into the cave and went near the silver crystal.

"Kid Tiger." The White Tiger calls.

"Yes, Karos." A mini tiger with an eye patch on his left eye answers.

"We need bodies, I prefer a unique body."

"I want a tall body with upper body strength." The Bengal tiger says in a snarl.

"Yes, sirs." Kid tiger answers.

Meanwhile in human world, Kuwabara and Mikey were walking in the sewer toward one of the manhole cover to a videogame store. Mikey points to the manhole cover they need climb and they both climb it out and walk to a videogame store.

"I heard the videogame store has God of War III." Mikey says excitedly.

"God of War III? We're not finished with II." Kuwabara says confused.

"Yeah, I want to get it before it's sold out."

"Well, let's go."

"Ok."

Near the videogame store, Kid Tiger was watching for human with the type of that the Tiger Bros wanted. He sees Kuwabara and Mikey. He smiles slyly as he had a plan in mind to get the bodies.

"The perfect bodies for the Tiger Bros." Kid Tiger says sinister way. "One's that's unique and the other with upper body strength.

Kid Tiger soon turn into a female fortuneteller that look gypsy. Kuwabara and Mikey soon came by. Kid Tiger went up to them and looked at the two guys.

"Hello, my pretties," The Fortuneteller greets the two boys.

"Who us?" Mikey asks confused.

"Yes, Mike, She's talkin' us. Who else is around?" Kuwabara answers not obvious.

"Come in and get your fortunes told." The Fortuneteller suggests.

Kuwabara and Mikey went into the fortuneteller's shop and sat down at the crystal ball table which the crystal ball was the silver crystal with Tiger Bros,

"I see darkness in your future." The fortuneteller says to the two.

"Darkness." Mikey asks confused.

"Darkness, look into the crystal ball to get rid of the darkness."

Mikey looks into the crystal ball and suddenly Karos sees the opportunity and gets inside Mikey without Mikey knowing causing Mikey's eyes under his mask to turn into tiger's eyes and back again. The fortuneteller looks at Kuwabara who looked skeptical.

"Aren't you worried about the darkness?" The fortuneteller asks.

"Yeah." Kuwabara answers.

"Look into the crystal then."

Kuwabara looks into the crystal ball and suddenly Kilos sees the opportunity and gets inside Kuwabara without Kuwabara knowing causing Kuwabara's eyes to turn into tiger's eyes and back again. Kuwabara and Mikey look at each other.

"Did you feel strange too?" Mikey asks his friend.

"Yeah." Kuwabara answers.

"Now you are safe from the darkness." The fortuneteller says.

"Thanks!" Both boys say gratefully.

The fortuneteller turns back into Kid Tiger. Kid Tiger smiles sinisterly knowing his mission was a success.

"The plan worked now both brothers are in the fools' bodies." Kid Tiger starts to laugh.

Kuwabara and Mikey were walking toward the man cover they came from. They soon started to walk toward the lair. Mikey held up the game that they brought: God of War III.

"Finally, we have God of War III." Mikey says excitedly.

"Yeah, I know." Kuwabara says excitedly.

They got back to the lair and the others were relaxing and waiting for Kuwabara and Mikey. Leo and Yusuke were the first ones to notice Kuwabara and Mikey.

"What took you two so long?" Leo asks.

"Fighting again?" Yusuke asks jokingly.

"Nah, we got the game." Kuwabara answers.

"And we went to a fortuneteller." Mikey adds.

"A fortuneteller." Don asks in disbelief.

"Yeah," Kuwabara says.

"You fools, belief in anything." Hiei says gruffly.

"Hey." Mikey says annoyed.

"Shut up, shrimp." Kuwabara says annoyed.

Suddenly Mikey and Kuwabara hold their sides in pain. The others notice this and are in shock.

"What the shell is going on?" Raph asks confused.

"I'm not sure." Kurama answers confused.

Kuwabara and Mikey start to glow and when they stop glowing two tiger demons appear in front of the others. The tiger demons laugh sinisterly.

"Hello, spirit detectives and ninja freaks." The Bengal tiger says slyly.

"Who are you?" Leo asks the tiger.

"We're Karos and Kilos." The white tiger answers coming toward the group.

"The Tiger Bros." Kurama and Hiei say at the same time.

"The Tiger bros, who are they?" Raph asks confused.

"They are two demons who are the strongest cat demon in all of demon world." Kurama explains.

"They were locked up in a crystal but I see they've found someone who can release them." Hiei continues to explain.

"Yes, me" Kid Tiger says standing beside the tiger bros.

"Kid Tiger!" Kurama and Hiei say at the same time.

"Hello, Kurama and Hiei, nice to see you both again."

"Kurama, is there a way to put the Tiger Brothers back into their crystal." Yusuke asks seriously.

"Yes, but we have to find the crystal." Kurama answers seriously.

"You won't be able to do that!" Karos says taking his claws out.

"Killer Claws!" Kilos calls out as silver demon energy claws swiped at the 6.

"Holy shell!" Raph yells out in shock. "That's a powerful attack!"

"I have an idea, guys." Leo says. "Raph, Hiei and Yusuke, you three keep the Tiger Brothers busy while Don, Kurama and I try to find the crystal."

"No problem, Leo." Yusuke says with a smirk as Leo and the other 2 two left. "Beating up Kuwabara is just like old times.

"That's what they want us to do, detective." Hiei says seriously. "That's still Kuwabara and Michelangelo's bodies."

"That's right." Raph says as he got his sais out. "We hafta make the Tiger bros mad."

Yusuke, Raph, and Hiei charged at the Tiger Bros whom were charging as well. Meanwhile Don, Kurama and Leo went to the fortuneteller's place. As soon as they got there, they saw an army of demon tigerons, little imp tiger demons were right in front of them.

"Alright, Donny and I will hold off the demons and you can get the crystal, Kurama." Leo says as he and Don pull out their weapons out.

"Agreed." Kurama says taking out a rose and snapping it turning it into a whip. He uses the whip and whacks the tigerons out of his way.

"Come on, Leo." Don says as he and Leo charge at the remaining tigerons.

Kurama gets inside of the fortuneteller's place. He tries to find the crystal. He soon sees the crystal but he stops and stood his ground, as he knew someone was there in the room.

"I know you're here, Kid Tiger, your stench is undeniable." Kurama says seriously.

"Very good, Kurama." Kid Tiger says clapping his hands. "I heard your sense of smell was the best but now I must stop you."

Kid Tiger pounces toward Kurama. Kurama dodges the pounce and uses his rose whip to whack Kid Tiger to the ground. Kid Tiger pounces again this time with the claws out and scratches Kurama in the stomach. Kurama stumble but uses his whip to trip Kid Tiger to the ground. Kid Tiger tries to pounce but a Bo stops him in his tracks.

"Thank you, Donatello." Kurama says gratefully.

"Welcome." Don says as he helps Kurama with his wounds and Leo gets the crystal.

Meanwhile Raph, Yusuke and Hiei injured were still fighting the Tiger Bros whom were also injured. The Tiger Bros used their Killer Claws move again and Raph, Yusuke and Hiei dodge the attack.

"Pathetic, you can't fight back." Kilos say laughing.

"You are on your last leg, boys, any last words." Karos say sinisterly.

"Yeah, see ya!" Yusuke says with a smirk.

"What?" The Tiger Bro asks in shock as a powerful beam grabbed them causing them to roar in pain.

"Now you both will get out our friends' bodies." Kurama says holding the crystal.

The Tiger Bros were sucked out of Kuwabara and Mikey's bodies and went back into the crystal. Kuwabara and Mikey bodies glowed and the others shield their eyes until the glowing stops and Kuwabara and Mikey were standing their dazed.

"What happened?" Kuwabara and Mikey ask.

"Well, let's just say you were both 'tigered' out.' Yusuke says jokingly as he and others laughed with Kuwabara and Mikey joining them.

The End

Next: F Four Turtles, Four Tantei and a Copycat


	6. F Four Turtles Four Tantei and a Copycat

Summary: A dog demon is chasing a cat demon for his powers. The cat demon ends up Kuwabara's apartment and soon the dog demon catnaps Eikichi and Klunk. It's up to the 8 to save Eikichi and Klunk with the cat's help Will they?

Characters in it: TMNT, Reikai Tantei, Klunk and Eikichi

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything but Azlue the cat demon and Diggy the dog demon

* * *

><p>Four Turtles, Four Tantei and a Copycat<p>

In Demon World, a small blue cat demon was running real fast from a dog demon trying to catch him and eat him. The blue cat slips away under a tree. The dog demon runs by and doesn't see the blue cat demon. The blue cat peeks a see the way out.

"Hello, there's the hole to Human World." The blue cat says as walked on his four paws into the portal of Human World. He ends in an alleyway and he sees other normal cats. "Hmm, if I want to fit in better, I better turn into a normal cat." He turns into a normal blue cat. "I like this and I see a house over here."

The blue cat demon in disguise walks over to a familiar apartment and he climbs up the house and goes toward the window. He soon sees two familiar people in the room and two cats one brown and the other orange.

"Well, it's the famous Kazuma Kuwabara and Michelangelo from the Yu Yu Turtle gang Wow, what luck hopefully I can hide from that dumb dog, Diggy, trying to eat me since I'm a normal cat and will not talk they won't know if I'm a demon I'll suppress my power so they won't know."

Inside of Kuwabara's apartment, Kuwabara and Mikey were playing videogame while their cats watched.

"Hey, stop cheatin', Mike." Kuwabara says trying to push Mikey's hand away from his controller.

"Well, you're winning so have to cheat to win." Mikey says trying to knock Kuwabara's concentration when they heard a meowing sound not from their own cats.

"Huh?" Both boys say as they look out at Kuwabara's window and see a blue cat.

"A cat at my window?" Kuwabara asks confused picking up the blue cat.

"A blue cat I've see blue cats but not that blue." Mikey says looking at the blue cat.

"Well, he's not a normal cat."

"He might be a rare cat."

"I don't know, Mike, I keep feelin' somethin' from somewhere."

"Where?"

"Somewhere close we better call the guys."

"Sure."

Kuwabara puts the blue cat down by Eikichi and Klunk. They both went close to the blue cat. The blue cat moved from in front of them to behind them. Then at the window Diggy the demon dog was there a he saw the blue cat and he saw Eikichi and Klunk.

"Well, more dinners to eat human cat are even sweeter." Diggy says as he used his claws to carve a circle in the window and remove the glass and came inside. "Hello, Azlue, nice to see ya here."

Azlue looks up and freaks out that Diggy was standing above him. "Diggy, how did you find me?"

"Well, you got a strong demon smell and you have more dinners."

"You won't take these innocent cats with you."

"I will unless you give what I want." Diggy says as he took Eikichi and Klunk with him.

"Oh no I have to do something." Azlue says but soon hears Kuwabara's voice calling his cat. "Oh no I have to be his cat what did his cat look like…the brown one." Azlue morphed into Eikichi and went to Kuwabara.

"There you are, Eikichi, here's you're dinner." Kuwabara says as he giving Azlue the food.

'Eikichi' eats Eikichi's food. 'Eikichi' is disgusted with the cat food but eats anyway. 'Eikichi' purrs normally and goes back to Kuwabara's room and turns back to Azlue self until he hears Mikey call for Klunk.

"Oh, now, I have to be the other cat…the orange one." Azlue says as he morphs into Klunk and went toward Mikey.

"Hey, Klunk time for a bath." Mikey says.

Mikey puts 'Klunk' in the bath. 'Klunk doesn't enjoy the bath but stays in anyway. 'Klunk' purrs normally and then goes back to Kuwabara's room and turns back to normal and tries to sleep but he hears both Kuwabara and Mikey voice calling their cats. Azlue freaks out and tries to think of something.

"I can be one cat and jump off one guy and on to the other…Oh I'm so frighten." Azlue says as he morphs to have the top half of Eikichi and the bottom half of Klunk. "Oh no my powers are messing up…" Azlue looks up and sees Kuwabara, Mikey and other 6 guys above him. He freaks out like a normal cat and he fly up to the ceiling. "Hello, fellas, nice ddayy we're having."

"Ok, where's Eikichi and Klunk, cat," Kuwabara asks angrily.

"I know where they are but I have to give something in rrreturn fffor you both get your cats back…" Azlue says nervously but was grabbed by Yusuke.

"Listen, cat, you tell Kuwabara and Mikey where their cats are I'll do something that Spike does to Tom."

"Please don't they were catnapped by Diggy the demon dog and he wants my morphing powers." Azlue says nervously.

"Why does he want your morphing powers, cat?" Hiei asks annoyed. "When he can get other demons that have morph far advanced than yours."

"Well, I'm the only morphing animal demon that can do more than other animals, I can do humans…" Azlue morphs in Kuwabara with a slight problem. "But if do humans my tail show as you can see here. I can do other demon like half ones…" He morphs into Yusuke with another slight problem. "Now when I do demons my ears show. Mutants are slightly different story…" Azlue morphs into Raph but with another problem. "As a mutant I have fur even if it's a reptile mutant like them." Azlue turns back to normal.

"I have an idea about using Azlue as bait." Don says.

"Now, wait a minute when did I agree to this?" Azlue asks.

"When Yusuke threaten he'll do something to ya!" Raph says making Azlue nervous.

"Ok."

At Diggy's Place which was a human dog pound that was closed down. Diggy had Eikichi and Klunk in cages of the closed down. He was walking around impatiently. He was growling at Klunk and Eikichi every time they meowed angrily.

"Where is that stupid cat?" Diggy asks angrily.

"Here I am, Diggy, now let go of those innocent cats." Azlue says bravely.

"As soon as I eat you and then eat them as desserts."

Diggy grabs Azlue and puts him over his mouth, as he was about to put him in a bullet like blast hit Diggy in the face. Diggy shakes his head in confusion and looks to see that the Yu Yu Turtle gang standing by door.

"The Spirit Detectives and Ninja Turtles here?" Diggy asks nervously.

"Yeah, dog-for-brains, now you let go of Klunk, Eikichi, and the blue cat." Mikey says seriously.

"My name is Azlue." Azlue says.

"I won't cats are my favo…" Diggy starts to say but Yusuke grabs him and whispers in his ear and Diggy face goes frighten and he gives Eikichi, Klunk and Azlue. Diggy runs for like a scared dog.

"What did you say to Diggy?" Azlue asks Yusuke. "Never seen him so scared."

"All I said that the Ma-zoku was in the mood to eat dog burgers." Yusuke says slyly.

"Well, I must be going since Diggy is gone."

"Wait, Azlue, you can stay at my house." Kuwabara says.

"I can." Azlue says excitedly.

"On one condition: You going to need a bath and some cat food which me and Mike noticed you didn't like."

"You knew?"

"Yeah, actually, I felt you demon energy when you morphed the first time."

"Please, I don't like cat food and bathes, can't I live in an alley?"

"Don't worry he was kidding about the cat food and bath." Mikey says.

"I feel better." Azlue says as jumped into Kuwabara's arms.

The End

Up Next: G: Genkai and Splinter and the Youth Gem


	7. G Genkai and Splinter and the Youth Gem

Summary: Splinter and Genkai were visiting the Ancient One in Japan when a mysterious person dropped a gem that turn all 3 young again. Can Genkai and Splinter find a way to reverse this situation being young?

Characters in it: Genkai, Splinter, Ancient One Yusuke and Leonardo (Both mentioned)

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything but Olibrock and the Youth Gem

* * *

><p>Genkai and Splinter and the Youth Gem<p>

In Japan, Genkai and Splinter are going to the Ancient One's Dojo. Both of the old masters were alone without their students and sons. They stop to get some thing to eat and continued to walk toward the Ancient One's Dojo.

"Well, it's nice to take break from those boys right, Splinter." Genkai says.

"It is nice to take a break from my sons." Splinter says.

"We going to the Ancient One, correct."

"Yes, Genkai."

"Good, we need to talk about the boys getting a new master."

"Well, Leonardo is already training with the Ancient One."

"That's right, you did tell me that Leonardo outgrew you I wish the dimwit was like Leonardo."

"Yusuke is who he is in his own way, he may not be Leonardo but he is like Leonardo, but they teach other thing that the other should know like Yusuke teaching Leonardo how to relax."

"Or Leonardo teaching Yusuke how to be serious."

Both masters laugh, as they got closer to the Ancient One's dojo. Suddenly a young kid runs by and drops a gem on the ground causing Genkai and Splinter to notice it. They look at the strange gem and pick it up.

"Hmm, what is this?" Splinter asks holding the gem.

"I don't know but it might be dangerous for some children to have it." Genkai says seriously.

"Let us see if the Ancient One knows what it is."

They get to the Ancient One's dojo at nightfall. The Ancient One lets Genkai and Splinter in his dojo and he gets them their tea. All 3 sit down and talk about what Genkai and Splinter found outside.

"This is the gem we found, Ancient One, do you know what it is?" Splinter asks as the Ancient One took the gem out of Splinter's paw and examines it.

"I do not know, Splinter-san." The Ancient One answers looking at the strange gem.

Suddenly the gem glows pink and it shot at the three masters causing them to be in pain. Genkai grayish pink hair started to turn bright pink and her wrinkles disappear and pale skin turns back to it original complexion. Splinter fur was still gray but it turned a lighter shade his fur that made look he had a beard was gone, his eyebrow looked more youthful and his wrinkles were gone. The Ancient One looked younger he had black hair but had a long beard, and his wrinkles were gone.

"What happened to us?" Young Genkai says looking at her self. "I'm young again."

"So am I." Young Splinter says looking at himself.

"Me too!" The young Ancient One says in shock.

"This gem might be the answer to our youthfulness." Young Genkai says picking up the gem.

"My sons and your students won't believe it is us." Young Splinter says.

"Yusuke has seen me young but not like this."

"We better find a way to turn us back to normal before we might become teens like your sons, Splinter and your students, Genkai." The Young Ancient One says seriously.

"Then we must hurry."

The 3 old masters turned young go out of the Ancient One's dojo and tries to find library to find the cure of their youthfulness. Little did they know the same little boy that dropped the gem was watching them and following them but the boy wasn't a boy he started turning into a old man and ran after the 3 masters. The 3 masters get to the library and try to find the book on the strange gem they found.

"Have you found anything yet?" Young Genkai asks Young Splinter and Young Ancient One.

"No, not yet…" Young Splinter starts to say as he and the other master turned into teens.

"Oh, no we're even younger." Teen Ancient One says.

"I see." Teen Genkai says.

"We have to hurry." Teen Splinter says.

"You won't hurry for long, Old Masters." A voice says.

"Who are you?" Teen Ancient One says.

"I am Olibrock, I am the possessor of adolescence stone." The voice replies.

"Adolescence Stone?" The 3 teen masters ask.

"Yes it turns humans, mutants and demons like my self into children. When you all were around it turned you into the age which you were strongest: Genkai in her 20s, Splinter, a young rat resembling a 20 year old, and the Ancient One into his late 20s. Now all of you are teenager the same age as your sons and students. The way to stop this is to get this gem to Cave of Youth just beyond here let us go before you all become children and I doubt your sons, Splinter and your apprentice and his friends, Genkai would want to take care of children that are their masters."

"Let's go." Teen Splinter says as all them ran to the Cave of Youth but it happened again and Splinter, Genkai and the Ancient One are turned into preteens Olibrock starts turning older. They get to the Cave of Youth but it happened again and now Splinter Genkai and the Ancient One are children. Olibrock looks like his 90 years old.

"We must hurry." Olibrock says as they got closer to the center where the gem should go. Splinter put it on that stone now!"

Kid Splinter does some ninja flips and gets the gem on to the stone and it glows purple and it zaps all of them. It turns them back into their original ages and Olibrock back into a kid.

"Splinter, you did it." Ancient One cheers.

"Thank You, Ancient One." Splinter says.

"Olibrock, how did you know…" Genkai asks but stops short seeing Olibrock as child.

"I've known this before all of you were born." Young Olibrock says. "As I've said before I doubt your students and your sons wanted to take care of 3 children. Good bye…" Olibrock disappears without trace.

"That was one mysterious kid." The Ancient One says.

"Yes, he was a wise old kid." Genkai says.

"Indeed." Splinter says.

The End

Up Next: H Hiei and Raph and the Demon Hunter


	8. H Hiei and Raph and the Demon Hunter

Summary: Hiei and Raph were on top of a roof looking out for trouble and some excitement but when a mysterious person attacks them looking for demons they soon become part of the hunt. Will Hiei and Raph survive?

Characters in it: Hiei and Raph, Yusuke mentioned

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything but the demons, Princeton Warui and the Demon Hunter and Demon Assassin

* * *

><p>Hiei and Raph and the Demon Hunter<p>

In an abandon warehouse a man with black suit and black tie was waiting for someone. Soon a black cloaked figure comes to him and bows down. The black cloaked figure got up and stood to the left. The man with black suit faces the black cloaked figure.

"Thank for coming, Demon Hunter." The man with the black suit says.

"You are welcome." The Demon Hunter says in husky voice.

"I need you to do something."

"What is it?"

"I need you to hunt down one of the strongest demons in all of human realm."

"Who is this, sir?"

"Please call me Princeton Warui."

"Yes, Mr. Warui, who is it that you wanted me to hunt."

"Hiei the Swordsman and if someone is in your way of hunting and killing Hiei hunt and kill them too."

"Yes, Mr. Warui." The Demon Hunter obeys as he disappears.

Meanwhile on the rooftops of New York City, Raph and Hiei were watching for some action. They have been since before midnight. Raph is twirling his sais in boredom. Hiei was about to leave until Raph notices and starts talking to him.

"Sorry, Hiei, some nights are more fun than others." Raph says seriously.

"I see that, Raphael." Hiei says as he about to leave but an alarm is heard.

"Well, Purple Dragon trash has come to play finally."

"Good, I'm taking my anger out on them."

Hiei and Raph jump down and toward where the alarm was coming from and they land to see demon with items in their hands. Hiei and Raph smirk to see what they have they soon fight the demons and destroy them.

"That was fun ain't it?" Raph asks excitedly.

"It was but I need more than that to keep me entertained, Raphael." Hiei answers in his usual tone.

"How about I give you entertainment, Hiei the swordsman." A voice asks.

"Who the hell are you?" Hiei asks seriously.

"I am merely a demon come to hunt and kill you, Hiei."

"Hey, dark guy, you ain't doin' nothin'!" Raph shouts annoyed.

"Well, my master did say hunt and kill people in my way of hunting and killing Hiei."

"Not today, weirdo." Raph says as he pulls out his sais and charged toward the voice.

The voice throws out ninja stars that came toward Raph. Raph saw them and dodged them with a ninja flip. Once Raph lands the voice whacks Raph to the ground knocking him out. The voice goes toward Raph and tries to stab Raph with a sword similar to Leonardo's but Hiei uses his sword to block the voice's sword.

"You are good, Hiei the swordsman." The voice says impressed.

"Threatening my friend with sword while he's down I have a problem with that." Hiei says seriously. "Who are you?"

"I am the Demon Hunter." The voice answers as he removes his cloak to reveal a red human like lizard.

"You're a mutant like Raphael aren't you." Hiei asks.

"I am and I'm here to hunt and kill you, Hiei."

"You won't get the opportunity." Hiei says as he removes his own cloak and powers up his demon energy.

"Let us begin." The Demon Hunter says as he and Hiei began to clash swords with each other.

Raph woke up from his knock out. "Oh, ok, what hit me…the cloak guy knocked me out I'm goin' kick the shell out of him. Where did he go?"

Raph soon sees that Hiei and the Demon Hunter were clashing swords with each other. Raph run over to where they were stops when he saw Hiei's hands glow and the Demon Hunter's hands glow.

"Dragon Reaper." The Demon Hunter calls out as his attack blasts at Hiei and it blows up the ground under them.

"Fist of the Mortal Flame!" Hiei calls out as his fist glows yellow and he punches the Demon Hunter in face knocking him in the other direction.

"Go Hiei." Raph cheers but soon see the Demon Hunter summons up spirit energy like weapon that looks similar to Kuwabara's sword but it is shaped like Leonardo's swords.

"Lightning Sword Slash!" The Demon Hunter says as lightning came out of his like sword and hit Hiei with full force lightning shocking the fire demon down to the ground. "Now Hiei the Swordsman, you should die by my hands." The Demon Hunter was about stab Hiei until red spirit energy shot at him.

"Hey, lizard brain, it's not right ta kill a man while his down." Raph says as Banrai glows again. "Give em shell, Banrai." Raph turns into a wheel of red energy and comes toward the demon hunter.

"Lightning Sword Slash!" The Demon Hunter says again as lightning came out his sword again and hits Raph with full force lightning shock the red bandana turtle down to the ground. "Now you pay for getting in my way, turtle boy" The Demon Hunter charges at Raph with the sword in hand but suddenly sword slashes appears and the demon hunter falls to pieces.

"What the shell?" Raph says in shock. "Who did?"

"Who else, Raphael!" Hiei says seriously.

"Whoa! That was fast Hiei. It is that a spirit sword like Kuwabara's?"

"No, it's called Sword of the Darkness Flame."

"Cool! What was that all about why did the Demon Hunter come after ya?"

"I have no idea, Raphael, someone wanted me gone for a reason."

"Who?"

" I don't know."

Meanwhile Princeton Warui was watching the whole fight from the rooftops. He shakes his head in disappointment. Suddenly another black cloaked figure come behind him and he bows down to Princeton as well and goes on his right side. Princeton begins to speak.

"I am very disappointed at the Demon Hunter for failing me. He failed to get rid of Hiei and the ninja turtle called Raphael. Maybe you won't fail me, Demon Assassin." Princeton Warui says quietly.

"My brother is a soft one he talks more than he fights, I, on the other hand shall get to the point of my target." The Demon Assassin says slyly.

"Good, I like to here that because your target is someone a little harder than Hiei."

"Who is it, my Lord?"

"Spirit Detective Yusuke Urameshi."

"Ok, yes, my Lord."

"Kill him and anyone that's in the way."

"Yes, my, Lord."

To be continued…

Up Next: I- I Lost My Cat

* * *

><p>Author's Note: This story is connected and continued in L: Leo and Yusuke and the Demon Assassin<p> 


	9. I I Lost My Cat

Author's Note: This is the sequel to A-Z Letter F- Four Turtles, Four Tantei and a Copycat

Summary: Kuwabara and Mikey have lost their cats and are looking for them. Meanwhile Eikichi and Klunk are on the in the city trying to get back home running into dangers. Will Eikichi and Klunk make it home?

Characters in it: Eikichi, Klunk, Kuwabara, Mikey and the other 6 (beginning)

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything but Azlue the demon cat the demon brothers, the talking dog, the five talking cats

* * *

><p>I Lost My Cat!<p>

On mission, the 8 were fighting with a demon that was invisible and was punching them to distract them. Meanwhile his brother was in Kuwabara's apartment, he was looking around for something but he sees Eikichi and Klunk.

"Hmm, these two cats are good." The demon says.

"You won't be catnapping these two." A voice says.

"Who said that?"

"I did!"

"Azlue, the demon cat? What are you doing here?"

"I live here with those cats."

"You live with Kazuma Kuwabara the human?

"Yes, I do."

"I still taking these cats with me!" The demon says as he took Eikichi and Klunk.

"Wait, come back!" Azlue says as he chased after the demon.

It was few minutes later when Kuwabara and Mikey shows up later with bruises on them. They cleaned up their bruises and they sat down on Kuwabara's couch. They noticed that their cats weren't here.

"Wait, our cats were here in the living room before we left sleep." Mikey says to Kuwabara.

"I know they usually come to us when we come back." Kuwabara says back.

"Azlue isn't here either."

Both boys look around the house. They went into Kuwabara's room last and look around his room, under his bed, in the closet, under his desk. They ran into each other and realized something.

"I lost my cat!" Both scream at the same time.

"We have to find them and Azlue." Mikey says in panic.

"I know." Kuwabara says as he and Mikey went out the door.

Meanwhile Azlue was fighting the demon that catnapped Eikichi and Klunk. The Demon was losing as Azlue was scratching him. The demon dropped Eikichi and Klunk. Azlue motioned for Klunk and Eikichi to follow him. They ran out for where the demon was into the streets of Sarayaski.

"I have to get you two home." Azlue says.

Both cats meow.

"I forgot that you two couldn't talk." Azlue says but had an idea. "You can with this spell."

Azlue waves his tail and shoots it at Klunk and Eikichi. Both cats meow in confusion. Azlue tail stops glowing and Eikichi and Klunk look at Azlue angrily.

"Why did you do that…?" Eikichi starts to say but gasps when she realizes she can talk. "I can talk."

"So can I." Klunk says in shock. "Hey, why did you do that, Azlue?"

"So we can communicate better." Azlue says.

"Where are we now?" Klunk asks.

"This part of town has ruffians that my master Kazuma fights." Eikichi explains.

"Wow, if we were lost in New York I'd show you place my master Mikey loves." Klunk says.

"Well, kittens, we need to get back to your masters before they kill me." Azlue says as a dog came out scaring Azlue.

"Ok, dog, don't mess with my friend, I'm a New York ready to fight." Klunk says

"A New Yorker, here in Japan." The dog says laughing.

"What! He can talk too! Azlue!" Eikichi says annoyed.

"Well, when gave you the ability to talk I must of over did it." Azlue explains sheepishly.

"I see but a New Yorker." The dog says but is scratched by Klunk and the dog whimpers and runs off.

"Nice going, Klunk." Azlue says as they kept traveling toward Kuwabara's apartment.

The three cats kept going and going to miles on end until they end up with more trouble: with five cats, one with black fur and a white muzzle, a fat brown cat, an ivory colored cat, a midnight blue cat, and orange muscled cat.

"Well, well, three cats." The fat brown says slyly.

"Us cats can defend ourselves." Azlue says.

"How two small one and a big one." The orange muscled cat says laughed.

"The big one can do this." Azlue says as transformed into tiger scaring the five cats away. "Let's carry on today. We almost there."

"Ok," Eikichi and Klunk say.

The three cats get to Kuwabara's Apartment and they enter through the window they came out of. They went back to the living room where they were and all three went to sleep. A few minutes later, Kuwabara and Mikey came back depressed.

"We couldn't find our…" Kuwabara says as he saw Eikichi, Klunk and Azlue in the living room. "Mike, our cats, Eikichi!"

"Klunk!" Mikey says excitedly.

"Hi, Mikey." Klunk says.

"Ahh, Klunk, you can talk."

"I can talk to, Kazuma." Eikichi says.

"Eikichi, you too!" Kuwabara says but both boys realize who did it.

"Azlue!" Kuwabara and Mikey say.

"I forgot!" Azlue says waving his tail making both cats not talk.

"It's ok, you two." Mikey says petting both Eikichi and Klunk.

"We know you can talk when you're ready." Kuwabara says petting both cats as well.

Both cats wink.

The End

Up Next: J Jungle Fever


	10. J Jungle Fever

Summary: The 6 is turned into demon jungle animals by a gem called the Animal Balistic Crystal stolen by a demon named Snapper. The 6 have to catch him as jungle animals to turn back. Will they?

Characters in it: Hiei, Raph, Yusuke, Leo, Kurama, Don and Koenma (beginning) + Kuwabara and Mikey mentioned

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything but Snapper the Vanisher, Animal Balistic Crystal and the transformations

* * *

><p>Jungle Fever<p>

In Enma's Vault, there is a crystal called Animal Balistic Gem that turns people into whatever animal that the wielder thinks about. A demon came and stole the crystal without being noticed. Koenma is so informed that crystal is stolen. Koenma soon tells Botan to get Yu Yu Turtle Gang to his office. Botan gets the gang but only 6 were there: Yusuke, Leo, Kurama, Don, Hiei and Raph, the three turtles are in human clothes disguise.

"I'm glad you all are here considering Michelangelo and Kuwabara are doing something else." Koenma says to the 6.

"What do you want, Toddler Breath?" Yusuke asked annoyed.

"A crystal called the Animal Balistic Gem was stolen out of my father's vault."

"What does it look like?" Leo asks.

"It looks like this." Koenma says as he gave picture of the gem that looked like crystal with green and white stripes on it. "And we have a picture of the demon who stole it."

The guys look at the picture. It was a rat demon with gray fur, long rabbit like ears and a tail that looked similar to an otters. Kurama and Hiei instantly knew who it was by the picture.

"This is Snapper the demon vanisher." Kurama tells the others. "He's the only demon that has a power that is similar to a ninja vanishing technique resembling that of our friends the turtles."

"Well, let's go stop the demon before he uses it on people." Raph says as they all left out to find Snapper.

Meanwhile Snapper was holding the Animal Balistic Crystal. Snapper laughed and pointed it at a baby. It glows and a red beam came out and goes toward the baby but a shadow quickly grabs the baby carriage and pulls it next to its mother making the beam miss.

"What happened who moved the baby?" Snapper asks looking around.

"We did!" A voice says.

"Wha…" Snapper says and turns around and see Yusuke and the other behind him. "What the Ninja Turtles and Spirit Detectives, are the ones that moved the baby?"

"Yeah, we did." Raph answers. "Alright, Snapper, we got ya now!"

"Well, you 6…6? I thought there was 8 of you?"

"Sorry, they more important things to do than to stop you." Don says seriously.

"Well, this'll stop you 6." Snapper says pointing to the Animal Balistic Gem that was glowing, and a red beam comes out at the 6.

The 6 boys scream in pain as it infuses them with its power. The stops glowing and the guys come out looking human. Snapper is in shock but he shakes the Animal Balistic Crystal. He sees the 6 get and he runs away.

"See ya, losers." Snapper says vanishing.

"What the hell?" Yusuke asks as he looks at his self and the others.

"We're normal!" Don points out.

"That thing didn't do anything we need to find Snapper!"

"We don't have time, Yusuke." Leo says. "We need to find out what that crystal did to us."

"We can ask the Toddler that!" Yusuke says angrily.

"Well, let's go so we stop the disappearin' rat." Raph says as he stomps off.

But what the 6 didn't know is that they were turning into animals. Soon the 6 got to Spirit World and got to Koenma. Koenma looks and notices that the 6 were not normal Yusuke was a white tiger with his hair on top remaining slicked back but shirt was ripped in half and his jean were ripped at the bottom and his shoe were ripped and completely torn off. Leo was an elephant with his belt and pants but the part where it was crossed with the sword was ripped his arm and leg bands were still on and his bandana was still over his eyes. Kurama was a hyena with his hair remaining the same and his Sensui saga outfit but the arms and legs of the outfit were ripped and shoes were completely off. Don was a monkey with his belt, pants, arm and leg bands and his bandana on his bo however was bigger than him and it hit him on the head. Hiei was an iguana with his hair the same and his cloak on and his shoes were completely off. Raph was a rhino with his belt, pants arm and leg bands and his bandana

"What's wrong, Toddler Breath?" Yusuke says annoyed sitting down.

"Well, you guys are not normal." Koenma says.

"What?" The 6 say in shock.

"We just did a mission and look what happened ta us." Raph points out.

"What you didn't know about Animal Balistic Crystal is that once someone is turn into a animal like you 6 are if you don't break the crystal in 4 hour you stay like that forever."

"What!" Leo, Yusuke and Raph say in shock.

"Then we must go." Kurama says as they all left.

Meanwhile Snapper was robbing a jewelry store he turned all the people into small animals and was taking everything for himself. Snapper laughed mischievously and he heard the door opened.

"Well, well." Snapper says slyly. "The three detectives and the three turtle now animals."

Yusuke growls angrily. "I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"Ooh, I'm scared."

"Well, you should be I mean you're a small animal demon and we're big animals." Don says slyly.

"Not really I've fought bigger." Snapper says slyly.

"Less talk and more action!" Raph says charging at Snapper.

Snapper vanishes as Raph crashed toward the wall with his horn stuck to the wall. Yusuke pounces toward Snapper but Snapper vanishes again causing Yusuke to crash into the ground. Yusuke growls angrily. Hiei tries to grab Snapper but Snapper disappears again.

"Guys, we need a different approach to catching Snapper." Leo says trying to pull Raph out the wall.

"Well, what's ya plan, Leo?" Raph asks as he was out of the horn not broken.

"Actually Kurama has plan."

"Listen…" Kurama says as he whispers the plan to the others.

Snapper was walking out of the jewelry store. He still had the Animal Balistic Crystal in hand and was ready to use it. Snapper soon see a tall shadow and he gets scared that it's one of the Yu Yu Turtle Gang but it was just a statue.

"I'm seeing things." Snapper says but soon hears a roar. "I'm getting out of here."

"Where do think you're going, Snapper." Kurama asks slyly.

"No where…were you the one roaring?"

"Does a hyena roar?"

"No but a…" Snapper says as turned around a pair of eyes and sly smile. "A Tiger does! But I can fix… where did the…"

"Ahhem," Leo says as he had the Animal Balistic Crystal he soon busts the crystal he and the others turn back to normal.

"You won't be able to catch me!" Snapper says vanishing but gets whacked by a bo.

"Nice going, Donny." Yusuke says giving a thumbs up.

"Thanks, let's take Snapper back to Spirit World." Don says as they walk toward Spirit World.

The End

Next: K Kuwabara and Mikey and the Superhero Possession Conspiracy


	11. K Kuwabara and Mikey and the Superhero

Summary: Kuwabara and Mikey are visiting the Justice Force when suddenly when three Justice Force begins to transform into monsters and starts to destroy the city, soon the other Justice Force also begin transform and attack. Will Kuwabara and Mikey find out what going on?

Characters in it: Kuwabara and Mikey and the Justice Force + Hiei, Raph, Yusuke, Leo, Kurama and Don mentioned

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything but the rat demon and his paracolites and the Justice Force and Kuwabara's transformations + Koi the Oxbull

* * *

><p>Kuwabara and Mikey and the Superhero Possession Conspiracy<p>

In New York, Kuwabara and Mikey were trying to go one place Mikey wanted to go The Justice Force's Headquarters. He'd asks his brothers to come they said no, He asked Yusuke come to he said no, He asked Kurama but he said no and he asked Hiei, he said no indefinitely. Kuwabara and Mikey were almost to Justice Force headquarter he was in his Turtle Titan's costume.

"Mike, do have you hafta to wear that costume?" Kuwabara asks in calm tone.

"Yes, I'm part of Justice Force myself, but I only come on certain days and this is one of them." Mikey says excitedly.

"Ok,"

"I'm the Turtle Titan!"

"I heard you the first time you put it on!"

"I need a sidekick one of these days, I tried to convince Raph to do it but yelled at me…Hey why don't you be my sidekick?"

"No, I'm not puttin' on a stupid costume, Mike."

"Please, big guy?"

"No, we're here to visit them."

"Ok,"

Kuwabara and Mikey got to the Justice Force's Headquarters. The door open and something comes out as Kuwabara and Mikey goes in. Kuwabara felt something come out of the building. He taps Mikey on the shoulder.

"Mike, I felt somethin' come out as we came in." Kuwabara says.

"There's no one here." Mikey says looking around.

"It came out as we came in."

"Don't worry nobody can get passed the Justice Force."

"Ok, if you say so."

Kuwabara and Mikey finally get to the main room of the Justice Force and Silver Sentry and Ananda was in the room. Mikey ran up to Silver Sentry and Ananda with Kuwabara following him from behind.

"Hey, Silver Sentry, today my day to fight crime." Mikey says excitedly.

"It is, Michelangelo, and who is your young friend." Silver Sentry asks seeing Kuwabara.

"This is Kuwabara, my new friend from Japan."

"Hi," Kuwabara says shaking Silver Sentry's hand.

"This is Ananda, big guy." Mikey says to Kuwabara.

"Hi." Kuwabara says shaking Ananda's hand.

"Japan, huh, the same place Tsunami is from." Ananda says to Kuwabara.

"Yeah."

Suddenly the Justice Force alarm system goes off. Silver Sentry and Ananda goes out the door first and then Mikey and Kuwabara. They all rushed off to see what was going on. By the Justice Force's Headquarters a rat demon was out side snickering.

"Oh when they find out what going it will too late." The rat demon says sinisterly. "The Justice Force will be under my control as demon including Silver Sentry but I didn't take the account of the famous Kazuma Kuwabara being here. He must be here with the ninja turtle Michelangelo who is the superhero known as Turtle Titan but my little paracolites will change them to what they should be."

Silver Sentry, Ananda, Mikey and Kuwabara get to middle of New York and saw Tsunami on the ground in pain. He soon starts to transform into a blue demon shark with lemon yellow kind of reptilian pupils. Chrysalis was next to him turning into a bug like creature that was yellow with horn like nose and a horn on her head. Metal Head was across from Tsunami and was turning into imp with horns, no hair of his head and pointing ears and yellow eyes and black pupils.

"What's going on?" Mikey asks Silver Sentry.

"I don't know, Turtle Titan." Silver Sentry answers confused as the transformed Justice Force attacks them.

"Uh, Kuwabara, you might be right that something did come out of the Justice Force's headquarters." Mikey says trying to avoid Tsunami.

"I knew somethin' was there, we have to find it." Kuwabara says also avoiding Tsunami.

"Turtle Titan and Kuwabara, you go find what caused this Ananda and I will hold them off." Silver Sentry says to the two boys.

"I'll help!" A voice says.

"Nobody!" Mikey says.

"What!" Kuwabara says confused.

"His name is Nobody!"

"Ok, let's go."

Kuwabara and Mikey run back toward the Justice Force's Headquarter. Soon Raptar joins the other Justice Force members and he attacks from the air. Kuwabara and Mikey gets back to the Justice Force Headquarters and start to look around for the person Kuwabara sensed earlier.

"Where could this person be?" Mikey asks.

"I don't know." Kuwabara answers.

"If you two are looking for me. Then turn around." A voice says.

Kuwabara and Mikey turn around and they see the rat demon that was dark brown fur and had a blue snake like thing in his paws. Kuwabara and Mikey notice the snake thing went inside the bag it came in.

"Who are you and what did you do to Tsunami, Chrysalis and Metal Head?" Mikey asks.

"The same I did with Silver Sentry, Raptar, Nobody and Ananda… I used this." The rat demon says as he shows the thing that crawl in the bag. "This is a paracolite a demon that turns human into what they represent or become. Soon the other four will be like the others under my control."

As soon as that was said Silver Sentry, Raptar, Nobody and Ananda fell to their knees in pain. Raptar turns into a black bird demon with blonde feather on his head like his hair with lemon yellow reptilian pupils. Nobody turned into a black wolf demon with a white muzzle with yellow eyes. Ananda turns into a metallic robot monster with yellow eyes and Silver Sentry turns into a brown dog like demons with a long neck. The Justice Force Demons start come back to their headquarters and they get to the rat demon and stand behind him. Mikey jumps on Kuwabara like Scooby do to Shaggy.

"We have to fight the Justice Force." Mikey says in shock.

"Of course, Justice Force, attack." The rat demon orders slyly.

"Oh…Kuwabara, what's wrong?"

"I hear that sound again." Kuwabara says in pain.

"What sound…oh that…you're turning into a…" Mikey starts to say.

"Oxbull," Kuwabara says as he was an Oxbull not like Koi he had light brown fur, short horn on the side of his head, he was more muscular and his hair was black instead of orange.

"That was quick."

"Come on, Mike, we have to stop the Justice Force."

Kuwabara and Mikey charge at the Justice Force demons and the start to fight them. Kuwabara picks up demon wolf Nobody and throws him in the other direction. Mikey jumps robot monster Ananda and uses his grappling hook and tie up her legs making her fall. Both boys dodge blue shark demon Tsunami and his wave attack. Demon dog Silver Sentry charges at Kuwabara and tackles him to the ground causing Kuwabara to grab Silver Sentry's ears and his slides back as to slow him down and stop him and Mikey was dodging demon bug Chrysalis and demon bird Raptar from attacking with demon imp Metal Head horns growing trying to stab Kuwabara but he was shot at by a beam.

"What?' The demon rat says in shock.

"Wait…Nano!" Mikey says as Nano lands on the ground.

"Who is this, Mike?" Kuwabara asks holding demon dog Silver Sentry.

"Remember that story of the little nanobots I told you and others about."

"Oh, yeah."

"This is him."

"Hello, turtle and friend." Nano says helping the boys.

"How could I forget the robot?" The rat demon says angrily. "He was gone and my paracolites doesn't affect him."

"Nano, shoot the para…the snake things off the other Justice Force members." Mikey says to Nano.

Nano flies in the air and shoots the paracolites off of Raptar and Chrysalis causing them to turn back to normal. He gets the paracolites off of Nobody and Metal Head turning them back. Kuwabara soon throws demon dog Silver Sentry off of him and Nano shoots paracolite off of Silver Sentry turning him back. Nano then turns to robot monster Ananda and shoots it off her turning her back. The Rat demon rides on Tsunami to get away but Kuwabara and Silver Sentry grabs the tail knocking the rat off into the water and Nano shoots the paracolite off Tsunami turning him back. Nano then grabs the rat demon and put him in front of the Justice Force and Kuwabara and Mikey.

"You defeated me." The rat demon says Kuwabara grabbed him.

"Yeah and your going somewhere special." Kuwabara says.

"Not there not to…" The demon rat says as Kuwabara covers his mouth.

"Well, thank Turtle Titan and Kuwabara, you can make a great pair of heroes."

"We could we been called Turtle Titan and the Oxbull." Mikey says excitedly.

"In another life time." Kuwabara says slyly.

"Aw."

The Justice Force and Kuwabara laugh at Mikey. Mikey laughs with them.

The End

Up Next: L Leo and Yusuke and the Demon Assassin


	12. L Leo and Yusuke and the Demon Assassin

Author's Note: This is story is continued from A-Z Hiei and Raph and the Demon Hunter. The beginning is from the end of Hiei and Raph and the Demon Hunter to recap the story.

Summary: Leo and Yusuke are having a difference of opinion on who has a more strategic battle plan: Leo's think first or Yusuke's thinking while in battle. But when an Assassin comes to attack the two boys they both get to test their strategy. Will Leo and Yusuke survive?

Characters in it: Leo and Yusuke + Hiei and Raph, mentioned

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything but the Demon Assassin, Princeton Warui and the Demon Hunter

* * *

><p>Leo and Yusuke and the Demon Assassin<p>

"I am very disappointed at the Demon Hunter for failing me. He failed to get rid of Hiei and the ninja turtle called Raphael. Maybe you won't fail me, Demon Assassin." Princeton Warui says quietly.

"My brother is a soft one he talks more than he fights, I, on the other hand shall get to the point of my target." The Demon Assassin says slyly.

"Good, I like to here that because your target is someone a little harder than Hiei."

"Who is it, my Lord?"

"Spirit Detective Yusuke Urameshi."

"Ok, yes, my Lord."

"Kill him and anyone that's in the way."

"Yes, my, Lord."

Meanwhile at another part of the city, Leo and Yusuke were training at a dojo that was open to mutants and demons. Leo was dodging Yusuke's Spirit Gun blast and Yusuke dodging Leo's sword slashes. They both stopped and were relaxing a bit.

"You know it's getting harder to do this I mean being a leader is hard work." Leo says to Yusuke.

"I agree, Leo, I mean hell I get sick of saving asses all the time." Yusuke says seriously.

"But having a good plan before the battle begins will give a better chance to give yourself the upper hand on your opponents."

"Leo, I don't think before I think during the battle." Yusuke says seriously. "But I get lucky that I win with my plan."

"You said it right you get lucky."

"Oh like your think before you act works sometimes we don't have that kind advantage."

"But it works."

"Says you."

"I'll prove it let's see whose strategy works my thinking before or your thinking during?"

"The next bad guy that comes up we'll test them."

"You have wait that long, Spirit Detective Yusuke Urameshi." A voice says as slashes at Yusuke.

"What the hell?" Yusuke says in shock dodging the sword.

"Who was that?" Leo asks in shock.

"Ha ha I am the Demon Assassin, boys, come out to Central Park if you want challenge me."

"I'm coming to kick your ass, Demon Assassin." Yusuke says angrily.

"Wait, don't we need a plan?" Leo asks.

"I told you next bad guy we try our own ways!" Yusuke says annoyed as he left.

"That idiot is going to get his self killed."

Leo soon leaves toward Central Park. He sees Yusuke go into a portal and he soon follows into the portal. They both end up on top of each other. Leo gets off of Yusuke and they go their separate ways.

"Good, the Spirit Detective is alone but this also gives me a chance to kill the turtle as well." The Demon Assassin says as he disappears toward Leo.

"That assassin is here somewhere." Leo says looking around keeping his guard up.

Soon a slash appears on Leo's shell. Leo dodges it before it lands on him. Leo looks around and tries to catch the Demon Assassin before he attacks again. Leo had his swords out and the Demon Assassin knocked him out

"I will not make the same mistake my brother did I will kill you, turtle."

"I got to do something." Leo says trying to get up.

Suddenly a bullet like energy blast hits the Demon Assassin. Demon Assassin smirks knowing who hit him. Yusuke shows himself with his finger pointed at the Demon Assassin.

"Ok, asshole, you let my friend go it's me you want!" Yusuke says angrily.

"I'll be happy to oblige, Spirit Detective Yusuke Urameshi." The Demon Assassin says kicking Leo away for them.

The Demon Assassin takes off his cloak he looks like a blue lizard with a scar across his left eye. He was wearing fighter pants and had a scar across his chest from the left shoulder to his stomach. They both get into fighting stances and start the battle. There are punches thrown Yusuke right hooks the Demon Assassin. Another punch is thrown by Demon Assassin he uppercut Yusuke.

"You have a powerful punches, Spirit Detective." The Demon Assassin says impressed.

"You do too." Yusuke says spitting the blood from his mouth.

"Now it time for my attack: Dragon Lightning!" The Demon Assassin calls as lightning was in his hands and he shot it at Yusuke that shocks him to the ground Yusuke yells in pain. The Demon Assassin laughs sinisterly. "Now you shall die!"

Suddenly there is a slash that hits the Demon Assassin in the back. The Demon Assassin looks behind him and sees Leo with one of his Katana out pointing at the Demon Assassin. The Demon Assassin laughs sinisterly and walks toward Leo.

"I will get the Detective one way or another, turtle, whether I kill you or not." The Demon Assassin says coming closer.

"Now Yusuke!" Leo shouts out.

"Spirit Gun!" Yusuke yells out as a big bullet of spirit energy came toward the Demon Assassin.

"What!" The Demon Assassin says as he dodged the attack only to hear…

"Gunshin, fight with power of the Dragon King!" Leo calls as rings of energy shoot at the Demon Assassin. The Demon Assassin dodges this attack as well but he shot at from both sides and the attacks hit him blowing up on him.

"How did…" The Demon Assassin asks.

"We knew you were there at the dojo." Yusuke says slyly.

"We pretended to have a fight to see if you would follow Yusuke or myself." Leo says seriously.

"You both outsmarted me but I was…" The Demon Assassin passed out.

"I told you have plan before the battle gives us the upper hand." Leo says to Yusuke.

"Yeah, and so my thinking while in battle." Yusuke says slyly.

"But who sent the Demon Assassin after you?"

"I don't know, Leo, but I have a feeling someone is watching us."

At the same time, Princeton Warui was watching the whole battle. He shook his head in disappointment. He walks away from the scene calm. He gets into his limo and his driver drives away.

"I am disappointed, Telmar, the Demon Hunter and Demon Assassin failed me but I'm not angry but Yusuke Urameshi and his friends haven't seen the last of me, Princeton Warui." Princeton says while laughing sinisterly.

The End?

Up Next: M Massive Body Switching Malfunction


	13. M Massive Body Switching Malfunction

Author's Note: This is story is the sequel to the Dragon Stones' Human Mutant Body Switching

Summary: When a glowing gem shoots the guys they switch bodies. But when a demon gets the gem they have chase it around in each other's bodies. Will they get own bodies back?

Characters in it: Reikai Tantei and TMNT

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything but Berry the mouse demon, Blackberry the mouse demon, and the mice demons and Gregory the cat demon and his cat demon people and the Lion Gem

* * *

><p>Massive Body Switching Malfunction<p>

In Human World, a mouse demon is robbing a jewelry store and he saw a blue jewel that was glowing. He grabs it and runs out the door and laughs manically and gets on top of the roof.

"I got it! The Lion Gem it causes a weak demon, mutant or human to switch bodies with a strong demon, mutant or human. And I'm going to use it to switch bodies with one of the strongest demon in our area." The Mouse says sinisterly.

"I don't think so, mouse boy." A voice says.

"Who is…aahhh! The Spirit Detectives and Ninja Turtles."

"Yep, and we're going to…" Mikey says trying to think of something to say.

"Mike, leave the insults to Urameshi and Raph." Kuwabara says to Mikey.

"Ok."

"We're here ta kick ya shell!" Raph says seriously.

"I don't have a…wait I can use this on you 8 cause you can't stop me from using this!" The mouse demon says as he points the gem at the Yu Yu Turtle gang it shoots out a lime green beam at them and the boys scream in pain as if there souls were being sucked out and put back in. The boys soon pass out. "Good, now I can use this on my true target, Gregory the Cat demon."

The mouse demon soon left. The boys groan and soon wake up. The turtles hold their heads in pain and the Reikai Tantei do the same. Mikey gets up first and looks around to see if he sees the mouse demon but doesn't.

"I hate that mouse demon…what the hell?" 'Mikey' says in Hiei's voice looking at his hands. "I'm not in my body I'm in Michelangelo's body."

"What do mean, Hiei?" Yusuke says not realizing he's in Don's body.

"Detective, you're talking out Donatello's mouth."

"What the hell?" Yusuke says out of Don's mouth as he was looking at Don's hands.

"Urameshi, what's going on?" Kuwabara asks out of Leo's mouth.

"Kuwabara, you're in Leo's body." Yusuke answers out of Don's mouth.

"What!" Kuwabara says out Leo's mouth and looked at his hands. "I am Leo!"

"Then Kurama is…"

"Yes I am in Raphael's body." Kurama says out of Raph's mouth.

"Then the turtles are in our bodies." Yusuke says out of Don's mouth.

"What the shell?" Raph says out of Kurama's mouth in shock.

"We figured it out already." Yusuke says out of Don's mouth.

"We have to figure what that gem to us." Leo says out of Kuwabara's mouth.

"I have strange case of Déjà vu, guys, like this happened before." Mikey says out of Hiei's mouth.

"I agree, Mikey," Yusuke says out of Don's mouth.

"That's because we went through with the one of Dragon Stones that did this to us." Don says out of Yusuke's mouth.

"Hey, with Donny in Yusuke's body he makes Yusuke smart." Mikey says jokingly out of Hiei's mouth.

"If you weren't in Hiei's body I'd hurt you, Mikey." Yusuke says angrily out of Don's mouth.

"It's true! The same thing with Kurama in Raph's body."

"Kurama, tell me how to use your whip so I can hurt Mikey." Raph says angrily out of Kurama's mouth.

"Now Now!" Kurama says out Raph's mouth. "We need to focus on catching our little foe that escaped with the gem that turned us this way."

"How Kurama?" Kuwabara asks out Leo's mouth.

"Didn't he says something about switching bodies with someone stronger in his area of Demon World?" Leo asks out Kuwabara's mouth.

"I just realized with Leo in Kuwabara's body, it makes Kuwabara the smart one too." Mikey says jokingly out of Hiei's mouth.

"Shut up, Mike." Kuwabara says out Leo's mouth but says slyly. "Hey, Mike, since your in Hiei's body that makes you the short one."

"Hey!" Mikey says annoyed.

"I want my body back let's find the mouse demon and get that gem back." Hiei says out of Mikey's mouth.

"Let's go." Leo says out of Kuwabara's mouth.

The gang went to find the mouse demon that had the gem. The mouse demon on the meanwhile, is already back at his home. He got to his people and showed them the gem that he spoke of.

"The people of New Mice City. I have the gem that will solve all our problems with Gregory the cat demon."

"Berry, you got the legendary Lion Gem." One of the mouse people asks.

"Yes, Blackberry, I have and not even the spirit detectives and ninja turtles could stop me."

"Did you think we could of used their help to stop Gregory?" A mouse says annoyed.

"Oh, I didn't think of that." Berry says sheepishly.

"Well, you're too late mice." Gregory the demon cat says. "I'm going to rule you now…"

"Look, cat, we have business with mouse first." Yusuke says out of Don's mouth.

"Wait, Yusuke, I think that's why that mouse stole that gem that made us this way." Don says out Yusuke's mouth.

"And you won't get it back." Berry says as he ran off with it.

"Get him!" Yusuke says out Don's mouth.

The 8 chase Berry around for the gem. Berry dodges the grabs that the 8 try until Hiei grabs him with Mikey's hand. They go back to the mice and Gregory the demon cat and put Berry down.

"Ok, you guys need to workout whatever the hell is going on here." Yusuke says out of Don's mouth.

"Well, Mr. Urameshi, we were being attacked by Prince Gregory and his people of cats everyday." Berry says to Yusuke.

"But we are demon cats we don't like mice." Gregory says to Yusuke.

"Ok, cats and mice can get along here why don't you try that." Yusuke says to Berry and Gregory out Don's mouth.

"We didn't think of that." Berry and Gregory say.

"Ok, then try and give us that gem please."

Ok." Berry and Gregory says as Berry gives Yusuke in Don's body back the gem.

The boys soon leave after the mice and the cats work out a peace treaty. The boys soon use the gem to turn back to normal. The boys' souls are back in their original bodies. They check themselves to see they're ok.

"Good, we're back to ourselves." Hiei says in his own body leaving.

"Where are you going, Hiei?" Mikey asks.

"Somewhere unlike you."

"Why am I not…" Mikey says as turns around and sees Yusuke and Raph crack their knuckles. "Eep…"

Mikey runs off as Yusuke and Raph were behind him. Kuwabara, Leo, Don and Kurama laugh at the scene going on.

The End!

Up Next N New Brood Arises


	14. N New Brood Arises

Author's Note: This is story is not related to my other story A New Brood Part 1

Summary: Brood Tomb has captured some demons and has put some infected demon blood in them turning them into whatever they've been in contact with. It's up to Don, Kurama, Hiei and Raph to stop them. Will they?

Characters in it: Don, Kurama, Hiei and Raph,

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything but the Brood Tomb, the two transformed ogre demons, the half goat and half camel mutant and Don, Raph, Kurama and Hiei's transformations

* * *

><p>New Brood Arises<p>

In Demon World, a bug demon named Brood Tomb was experimenting on some demons that he had captured. They were two ogre demons he was mixing some strange potion and he spilled it on them and it turned them into bug demons.

"It worked! Now I will use this on humans, demons and mutants and take over the Human World." Brood Tomb says sinisterly as he releases the new transformed demons.

Meanwhile Don, Kurama, Raph and Hiei were looking for a mutant fugitive that had let a strong demon out of Spirit World. Don was using his tracker to follow the mutant's trail. But they end seeing the escaped Demon that looked like a troll.

"Guys, we're in bad trouble." Don says pulling out his bo.

"Not really, Donatello." Kurama says pulling out his whip.

"Cause it's about to go down." Raph says as he pulls his sais out and charges at the troll.

The troll slams its big hands on the trying to smash Raph. But Hiei stabs it in its hand causing the troll to yell out in pain. The Troll roars and slams its other hand trying to smash Hiei but Kurama's whip wraps around the troll's wrist and Don pulled a rope out of his bag and wraps the trolls other wrist. Don and Kurama pulls down on the whip and rope causing the demon to fall and Hiei uses his super speed to tie the troll up with Kurama's whip and Don's rope.

"That was easy almost." Don says.

"Donatello, that was the easiest and worst mission we've ever gotten." Hiei says in his usual tone.

"Not really, Hiei, we've gotten worst." Raph says calmly.

"True, Raphael."

"Now, we must focus on finding the mutant who had release our troll foe." Kurama says seriously.

"Well according to my tracker he went this way." Don says point to the direction of mutant.

The four boys follow the trail of the mutant but when they get close to the mutant the mutant that was half goat and half camel was turned into a bug demon. He scared the four boys for a second but they catch him. He then suddenly turns back to normal but off of shirt was a handprint with a weird substance on it. Raph was first to touch it and then Kurama and Hiei and then Don who puts it on his sample for his microscope.

"What the shell is this?" Raph asks confused.

"I don't know this looks like blood, Raphael." Hiei says looking at the sample on his finger.

"This looks different what normal blood look like." Kurama says looking at the sample on his finger.

"I think it is demon blood but it looks infected and it's infecting the mutant's blood turning to something else…" Don explains but is succumbed to pain.

"Donny!" Raph yell out in concern but is also succumbed to pain.

"What's going on, Kurama…" Hiei asks but is suddenly in pain.

"I…don't…know…" Kurama says in pain.

All four boys start transforming into whatever they were in contact with Don starts turning into a dino like body. Raph starts to turn into a turtle like monster. Hiei was a mutant turtle he was his height and still had peacock green color skin he was wear his usual pants and he had his hair on his head. Kurama also became a mutant turtle he was his height and still had emerald green color skin he was wear his pants and he had his hair on his head.

"What the shell happened to us." Don asks looking at himself.

"I don't know." Kurama says looking at himself.

"I look like Don when he was a monster but more turtle like." Raph says looking at himself.

"I think that blood we touched had something to do with this." Hiei says looking at himself.

"I think you're right, Hiei, Donatello didn't you say that the blood was turning the mutant's blood into a something?" Kurama asks Don.

"Yeah, It was turning mutant's blood into a different color." Don explains as the transformed ogre demons come out. "I think they're the cause of this."

The ogre demons try to attack the four boys. The four boys dodge the transformed ogres. Don uses his bo to trip up the first transformed ogre into the ground and Kurama uses his whip trip the other one and Raph ties them up with Don's rope from his bag.

"These two are the cause of our current condition." Hiei says looking at the transformed ogres.

"Well, we need to find the cure to cure them, the mutant and us." Don says seriously. "It might take sometime but I can find it."

The four boys go back to the turtles' lair and Don gets started on the cure. After a few hours, Don finally with Kurama's help gets the cure. Don tries it on the ogre demons and it turns them back to normal. Don then put the cure in the mutant they caught and he his blood turns from black back to red. Don then puts the cure on Hiei, Raph, Kurama and himself turning them back to normal.

"We're normal." Raph says.

"Good, now I want to hurt Koenma for giving us this mission." Hiei says leaving.

"He's really not going to…" Don asks as Kurama puts hand his shoulder.

"No, Hiei going to do what he wants." Kurama answers calmly.

"Bein' alone." Raph says as he went to the couch and watched TV.

"Hey, Kurama, have you seen the cure." Don asks looking at his desk.

"No." Kurama answers.

"Who could have taken it?"

Outside of the turtles' lair, Brood Tomb with Don's cure in hand disappears into then air but says to his self. "Thank you, turtle, you have giving what I want. Ha haahaha."

The End?

Up Next: O Outdoor Camping


	15. O Outdoor Camping

Summary: The 8 goes to pack for camping. They drive to the campsite and set up. Of course they have trouble getting the tents set up and gathering food and they run into a bear. Will they survive camping?

Characters in it: Reikai Tantei and TMNT

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything but the bear and camping equipment

* * *

><p>Outdoor Camping<p>

It was a day like any other and the Yu Yu Turtle Gang were packing for a trip to a campsite passed Casey's Grandma's Farmhouse. However things aren't going the way they've planned.

"Mike, what are you doing?" Kuwabara asks Mikey who was putting a box in the Battle Shell.

"I'm taking my comics with me!" Mikey answers as he was pushing the box in the overly crowded Battle Shell.

As soon as Mikey did that the box and the others things fell out and ended up on top of all of the guys. They all came from under the pile of camp equipment and rubbed their heads.

"Ok, who the hell knocked all of the camp stuff out of the Battle Shell?" Yusuke asks angrily as all of the guys looked at Mikey with angry glares.

"Oops." Mikey says sheepishly.

"I think we have too much stuff in the Battle Shell." Don says looking at the stuff. "Let's take only the essentials."

So the guys packed tents, food, and other essentials. Mikey tries to put box of comics in the Battle Shell, but Raph takes the box and takes it out and opens the box and gets Mikey's Silver Sentry.

"One comic, Mikey." Raph says annoyed giving Mikey the one comic he took out.

"Ok, Raph." Mikey says calmly.

The guys packed into the Battle Shell and Raph was in the front in drive seat. Raph start the car and he drives into the road. They soon are on the road. It was 30 minutes later, and Mikey was bored.

"Are we there yet?" Mikey asks.

"No!" The others answer.

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!"

"Are we there yet?"

"If you ask that question one more time, I'll slit your throat, Michelangelo." Hiei says threatens angrily.

"Eep…is the place close."

"We're here, Michelangelo." Kurama answers as they got out of the Battle Shell. They all look at the barnyard and see Casey's Grandma's house and parks there.

They all get out and walked to the bridge and raft. They all got into the raft as Raph pushes it toward the river to the campsite the turtles been to before. They get to the campsite.

"So this where you saw the fish people." Yusuke says to the turtles.

"Yep, this is where we saw them." Leo says pointing to the spot.

"Well, let's set the tents before sunset." Kurama suggest.

The guys got the tents. They agree two to a tent with Kurama and Don, Leo with Yusuke, Raph and Hiei and Kuwabara with Mikey. They were all trying to set up their tents with some little.

"Kurama, this pole looks small I think we need a bigger one." Don says picking up on of the two tent poles.

"Agreed, do you think we should use your bo until we find another pole?" Kurama suggest.

"Yeah, that's perfect." Don agrees as he and Kurama heard the others arguing. "This is not going to end well."

"Leo, it should be over here." Yusuke says pointing to one spot of camp.

"Right here is fine, Yusuke." Leo says pointing to where they were standing.

"No, right here, damnit."

"No, here!" Leo shouts as he and Yusuke heard Kuwabara and Mikey.

"Mike, it need to be longer I'm taller ya know." Kuwabara suggest pointing at the tent.

"Nuh-uh, wilder, because we both need to fit in here." Mikey interjects.

"No, it won't."

"It will!'

"Why are those fools fighting?" Hiei asks in his usual tone.

"Don't know, Hiei." Raph answers as he was shrugging his shoulders.

Soon Kurama and Don fixed their tent, Leo and Yusuke put their tent in between the two they were pointing at, Kuwabara and Mikey made it long enough for Kuwabara but wide enough for both of them. Now they decide who goes fishing.

"Who goes fishing?" Leo asks the others stare at Don and Kurama.

"Why us?" Don asks with his arms crossed.

"You two have the patience for that." Yusuke says with a smirk. "Leo and Hiei can start the fire when it gets dark and the rest of us can get berries to eat.

So everyone goes to his jobs except for Hiei who sat in a tree and relaxed. Don and Kurama start to fishing for some fish. Yusuke, Raph, Kuwabara and Mikey went to find berries and Leo went to find wood. Yusuke and the others found a berry spot but didn't know something else lurking with them.

"Found some berries." Raph says as he picked a berry.

"Me too." Kuwabara says picking another berry.

"We're on a roll." Yusuke says picking a berry.

"Ooh, I found one." Mikey says picking something that wasn't a berry.

"Mike, that's not a berry." Kuwabara says nervously.

"Aaahhh!" Mikey screams as he jumps o Kuwabara like Scooby does to Shaggy.

"A bear! Run!" Raph yells as all four guys run and the bear ran after them.

"Hide in the bushes." Mikey says as all four hid the bushes.

The bear comes and searches for Yusuke, Kuwabara, Mikey and Raph. It soon leaves and walks back toward the berries. The four guys came from the bushes. They sighed in relief but Raph, Yusuke and Kuwabara glare at Mikey who smiles sheepishly.

"Now we hafta get back to campsite with these." Raph says showing the bucket that was half full with berries.

"Hey, that's ok, we can share…" Mikey starts to say he starts to scratch his arm.

"What's wrong, Mikey…" Yusuke start to ask as he starts to scratch his neck.

"Are you guys…?" Kuwabara starts to ask but starts to scratch as well along with Raph.

"Mikey, you made us hide in a poison ivy bush." Raph says angrily still scratching.

"Oops, sorry, guys." Mikey says sheepishly scratching himself as they went back to campsite.

"What happened to you guys?" Leo asks Yusuke and the others.

"A bear and poison ivy that's what, Leo." Yusuke replies angrily looking at Mikey.

"You guys stop scratching it makes it worse."

"Hey, guys, we caught some fish…" Don says noticing Yusuke, Mikey, Kuwabara, and Raph scratching. "They ran into poison ivy."

"Yep." Leo answers.

"Don't worry I've got a cure for the poison ivy bush." Kurama says looking into the first aid kit.

The 4 boys soon got cured. It was nightfall and Hiei lit the firewood and toast marshmallows. Kurama got the graham crackers and chocolate and made s'mores."

"This camping trip is awesome even though it had it ups and downs." Mikey says.

"Well, it's gonna get better, Mikey, because we still have to tell campfire tales." Yusuke says excitedly.

"Alright, let hear 'em." Kuwabara says as Yusuke started his story."

To be continued…

Up Next: P Pass it On!

* * *

><p>Author's Note: This story is continued in Pass it On!<p> 


	16. P Pass It On

Author's Note: This is story was inspired by an episode of Angry Beaver's episode of the same name. I don't own Angry Beavers or the episode at all. The characters that Reikai Tantei and TMNT are mix of themselves and other characters like Zorro, Dr. Dolittle, Subzero from Mortal Kombat, Q and M. Bison from Street Fighter series i don't any of these characters at all!

Summary: Continuation of Outdoor Camping. The guys tell a campfire tale that they each make up a part of it.

Characters in it: Reikai Tantei and TMNT

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything but the characters that Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, Leo, Don and Raph make up and the statue

* * *

><p>Pass it On!<p>

At the campsite, Yusuke and the others started a campfire at night. They were telling scary stories that made Mikey jump out of his skin but Yusuke started to tell a different story.

"This story is one where we tell it our way I'll start…" Yusuke starts to say.

Yusuke begins the tale and it was a scene with a detective spy jumping out of a window with a package. The detective spy was wearing a trench coat and a silver mask and he lands in on an oar with a female pilot. A beeping sound is heard and the detective spy reaches in his coat and get his communicator

"Detective Y, are you there?" A voice asks.

"What, Boss K." Detective Y answers annoyed.

"Did you get the statue?"

"Yeah, what you think I didn't get it?"

No, you're my best agent."

"I better hear that next time!"

"Well, get here before Lord Hiei and his partner Mr. Raph come."

Suddenly Lord Hiei and Mr. Raph busted through the window with their ship, which is similar to a Japanese black dragon. Lord Hiei was wearing a Japanese Emperor's outfit and Mr. Raph was wearing a tank top and wrestler pants. Their ship caught up with Detective Y and Lord Hiei and Mr. Raph's men surrounds Detective Y and his pilot.

"Well, Detective Y." Lord Hiei says sinisterly

"Lord Hiei and Mr. Raph." Detective Y says slyly. "I see you both are as arrogant as ever."

The story goes back to the Yu Yu Turtle gang at their campsite. Everyone was listening to Yusuke continuing the story.

"Detective Y ran off the ship and…"

"Ooh, what happened next?" Mikey asks excitedly.

"That's what you have to fill in, Mikey." Yusuke answers knowing he peaked Mikey's interest.

"Well, who wants to go first?" Kurama asks.

"I will!" Leo answers as he continued the story. "Detective Y ran off the ship and landed at ninja compound."

The story goes back to Detective Y being at a ninja compound. He looks around and sees a little dojo. He goes inside of the little dojo and looks around in there.

"Whoa! A new spot for a dojo." Detective Y says but a mysterious person suddenly attacks him. The mysterious person then gets up a gets into a ninja stance.

"I am a ninja give your statue." The person says seriously.

"Whoa! Big Guy! This statue is important…wait how do you know about?" Detective Y asks in realization.

"I am a agent for Boss K."

"Well, then can you help me keep this away from Mr. Raph…"

"Mr. Raph and Lord Hiei."

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I am called Koriryu."

"Ice Dragon, huh, I'm Detective Y. How long you've been an under Boss K."

"Two years."

"Uh oh." Detective Y says as he and Koriryu heard someone coming. The persons reveal to be Lord Hiei and Mr. Raph.

"Detective Y and Koriryu!" Lord Hiei calls.

"How's it goin', Koriryu." Mr. Raph says slyly.

"Mr. Raph!" Koriryu says seriously.

"Are you two related?" Detective Y asks confused.

"Half brothers!"

"Distant brothers!" Mr. Raph answers annoyed.

The story goes back to the campfire and Leo continues what he was saying.

"They were surrounded until…" Leo tells but stops.

"Come on, keep going." Mikey says impatiently.

"Don't worry, Michelangelo, I'll pick up where Leonardo left off." Kurama says as he continued the story. "Until a bandit hero saves them."

It goes back to the story. The bandit hero took them to his hide out which had gold and silver coins. The bandit hero look like Yoko Kurama with a mask over his eyes and was wearing a Zorro like outfit.

"Hello, Detective Y and Koriryu." The bandit hero greets politely.

"Who are you?" Detective Y asks.

"My name is Mr. Fox."

"We'll, Mr. Fox, do you know about this statue?'

"Yes, it a source of power for one of the others that works for Boss K you're going to meet."

"Who's it for, Mr. Fox?" Koriryu asks.

"I don't know his name." Mr. Fox answers.

"You don't know his name!" Detective Y says in shock.

"I'm sorry, Detective Y. It is classified."

"Typical of Boss K."

"I guess the person need the statue's power." Koriryu says.

"Yes, he does but I fear Lord Hiei and Mr. Raph is here." Mr. Fox says as Lord Hiei and Mr. Raph came.

"Yes, Mr. Fox, we are." Lord Hiei says he and Mr. Raph laughs.

"Go help, Boss K's unknown agent." Mr. Fox says as he pulls out his whip.

The story goes back to campsite and Kurama continues from where he was.

"Both Detective Y and Koriryu ran until…" Kurama tells but stops.

"I wanna know what happens!" Mikey says impatiently.

"Ok, it's my turn." Don says continuing the story. "They ran until they saw a castle."

It goes back to the story with Detective Y and Koriryu outside of the castle. They soon go inside the castle.

"What is this a castle?" Detective Y asks.

"Yes, Detective Y, it is." Koriryu answers.

Soon Mr. Fox comes along escaping Lord Hiei and Mr. Raph at his hideout. Detective Y, Koriryu, and Mr. Fox walk toward a laboratory and they notice the where they are.

"Ok, seriously, someone needs a hobby." Detective Y says noticing his surroundings.

"I recognize this place this is…" Mr. Fox starts to say until he, Detective Y and Koriryu heard footsteps.

"Who dares trespass in my castle?" A voice asks.

"Detective Y, Koriryu, and Mr. Fox." Detective Y answers back.

"Oh, Detective Y, do you have the statue?"

"I do and who are you?"

"I am Dr. Don Little."

"Ok, and who's this unknown agent that is so top secret."

"We must know." Koriryu says.

"This is the unknown agent." Dr. Don Little answers as he pulls off the cover off the unknown agent.

"He's a…monster!" Detective Y, Koriryu, and Mr. Fox say in shock.

"Yes, along time ago he was the monster that Lord Hiei and Mr. Raph created he was once a man that captured and turned into the creature you see here his soul and power are in that statue that Detective Y currently holds." Dr. Don Little explains.

"That's why Lord Hiei and Mr. Raph wants it." Detective Y realizes.

"And we'll get it." Mr. Raph says slyly.

"So the monster will be evil again." Lord Hiei says.

The scene goes back to the campfire and Donny continues his part.

"They came closer…" Don continues

"Killed them all." Hiei continues.

"Hiei! You can't just kill them off like that." Yusuke tells Hiei seriously. "Besides everyone hasn't gone yet."

"Fine…they came close and stole it." Hiei continues.

The scene goes back to the story with Lord Hiei and Mr. Raph with the statue.

"Get it, guys." Detective Y says.

The scene goes back to the campsite again.

"Hiei, aren't you going to finish?" Kurama asks.

"No, I'm bored some else go." Hiei answers.

"I'll go." Raph says. "Then of course, Lord Hiei and Mr. Raph escape with statue."

The scene goes back to Lord Hiei and Mr. Raph running to their ship. They have the statue and the unknown agent with them.

"Hn." Lord Hiei as he laughs.

"So long, suckers." Mr. Raph says.

"We have to go after them so we can revive the unknown agent who they have, damn it!"

"We must capture our enemies." Mr. Fox says.

"We'll catch them." Koriryu says.

The scene goes back to the campsite and Raph stop telling the story and Hiei continues the story.

"So they followed Lord Hiei and Mr. Raph to their hideout." Hiei tells.

The scene goes the story and everyone arrive at Lord Hiei's Fortress which looked like another Japanese black dragon. Detective Y and other follow Lord Hiei and Mr. Raph to a lab.

"There they are!" Koriryu says.

"Now, you can't stop us." Mr. Raph says.

"Now, we will destroy the world with the unknown agent." Lord Hiei says sinisterly.

The scene goes back to the campsite again and Raph continues the story where he was.

"They were about to use the statue…" Raph tells.

"My turn, finally, I've since Yusuke start this." Mikey says as he continues the story. "When a masked superhero came along and stole it."

The scene goes back to Lord Hiei and Mr. Raph's hideout as a mysterious masked hero took the statue. He lands next to Detective Y and tosses the statue to him.

Mr. Raph growls angrily and Lord Hiei yells at his minions angrily. " Get them!"

"Ok, who is this?" Detective Y asks.

"I'm the Turtle Titan." The masked hero answers coolly.

"Good work, Turtle Titan." Koriryu says.

"Turtle Titan, get the unknown agent too and Detective Y give me the statue so I can take them both back to my lab." Dr. Don Little says. "Koriryu and Mr. Fox come with me help set up my equipment.

"Ok." All of the agents say.

The scene goes back to the campfire and Mikey continues.

"Dr. Don Little went back to his lab and the put the statue on Agent and something happened…" Mikey tells.

"My turn, Mike." Kuwabara says. "So the monster was a demon named the Oxbull."

The scene goes back to Oxbull waking up. He was bull like demon wearing white paints and bandages on his stomach. He had light brown fur and black hair. He looks at the other people confused.

'Hi, who are you, guys. I'm the Oxbull." The Oxbull asks.

"I'm Detective Y." Detective Y introduces.

"I'm Koriryu." Koriryu introduces.

" Mr. Fox." Mr. Fox introduces.

"Dr. Don Little, at your service." Dr. Don Little introduces.

"I'm the Turtle Titan." Turtle Titan introduces.

"Wait is that Lord Hiei and Mr. Raph?" The Oxbull asks getting angry.

"Curses." Mr. Raph says.

"Get them." Lord Hiei says.

Lord Hiei's minions soon attack the group and all of them fight the minions and defeat them. The scene goes back campsite and Kuwabara continues.

"Soon Boss K's Men show and arrest Lord Hiei and Mr. Raph and the all of the agents were satisfied. The End." Kuwabara tells.

"That was awesome!" Mikey says.

"Who's ready for s'mores?"

"We are!" Everyone bur Hiei says.

"You want any Hiei?" Leo asks.

"No." Hiei answers.

"Don't be a stick in mud, Hiei." Yusuke says slyly.

"Shut up, Detective." Hiei says as the others laugh but didn't know that their characters were in the bushes watching them.

The End!

Up Next: Q Queens for a Day


	17. Q Queens for a Day

Summary: The Girls find crown that belong to a demon queen and each of the girls wear the crown and become that demon queen. Will the girls get on each other's nerve?

Characters in it: Yu Yu girls and TMNT Girls, Koenma and the Reikai Tantei and TMNT (mentioned)

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything but the TMNT Girls, Queen Dimesta, the crown, staff, and the girls transformations

* * *

><p>Queens for a Day<p>

On a mission, the Yu Yu Turtle Girls were trying to catch a demoness that had a strange crown that was gold with different color gems on the pointy part of the crown. The girls soon get to the demoness and knocks off the crown causing her to lose the crown on top her head.

"What happened my crown?" The demoness screams as the crown's affects wore off. "Why am I here I was at on my chair."

"What just happened?" Ninji asks.

"I don't know one minute that demoness was crazy the next she's calm down." Tami says.

"It might have something do with the crown." Keiko says pointing to the crown.

"It might." Sashe says picking up the crown.

"Let's take it back to Koenma to if he knows what it is?" Botan says as the girls walk toward the portal of Spirit World.

The girls get to Koenma's office with the crown and the demoness in hand. Koenma notices the crown in Sashe's hands and motions her to put it down. The ogres take the demoness to Spirit World jail.

"This is interesting." Koenma says looking at the crown. "I don't know what this crown is, girls the guys brought a similar crown last week and I told them to take it to Dark Cave in Demon World."

"Well, can we keep it?" Kiri asks Koenma.

"I don't know something about that crown is very dangerous and evil." Koenma says to Kiri.

"I don't think a crown would be evil." Shizuru says in disbelief.

"I don't know." Yukina says. "I feel something bad from that crown."

"Let's go!" Keiko says to the girls.

The girls went back to Human World and went back to the TMNT girls' home. Hotoki gets the crown from the girls and put in a glass case with her other items that from Demon World. The girls soon start talking about their boyfriends since they were having a sleepover. They went to bed midnight. Suddenly a voice comes in Kiri's head.

"_You want the crown don't you_?" A female's voice asks.

"_Who are you_?" Kiri asks the voice in her head.

"_Come to the crown and see_." The female voice answers slyly.

Kiri gets up from her bed. Yukina felt Kiri get off her bed. Shizuru also felt Kiri and her and Yukina followed Kiri to the crown. Kiri soon get to where the crown was and she takes the glass off of the crown and she puts on the crown. Kiri soon starts to glow and when she stop Kiri has super villainess costume with the crown like mask. Kiri laughs evilly.

"Now I will fight my boyfriend the Turtle Titan." Kiri says evilly.

"Kiri, no wait." Yukina says.

"Yukina, you dare to stop me." Kiri says as she blasted energy beams at Yukina.

Yukina blasts an ice beam at Kiri freezing her and Shizuru uses her Spirit bow and arrow and gets the crown off her head. Kiri glows and turns back to herself. Kiri looks around confused.

"What happened?" Kiri asks.

"You were wearing the crown." Yukina answers.

"I was? The last thing I remember a voice in my head."

"Obviously, this crown is super powerful." Shizuru says as her, Yukina, and Kiri saw a glow they soon see a ninja suit and red glowing eyes that left the house.

"That was Sashe." Kiri says. "She's going to attack Leo."

"Let's get the other girls and try to catch Sashe." Shizuru says.

"Ok." Kiri and Yukina say.

The girls get Keiko, Botan, Ninji, and Tami and go find Sashe. They see Sashe going into a manhole cover. The girl get to the manhole cover and soon tackle Sashe and crown falls off her head. Sashe turns back to normal.

"What's going on here?" Sashe asks confused. "Why are you girls on top of me?"

"That crown controlled you…" Kiri starts to say but it was missing again.

"Who has it this time?" Shizuru asks as a glow occurs and there stood a Keiko with a girls' street outfit with fingerless fighter gloves. Keiko smiles slyly and leaves out of manhole cover and laughs evilly.

"Oh, no, Keiko has it." Yukina says.

"What does that crown do?" Sashe asks.

"It seem to reflect a vengeful demon queen spirit that wants to get revenge on someone but in our case our boyfriends."

"Well, I want to my boyfriends sidekick." Kiri says.

"I wanted Leo to stop disappearing on me." Sashe says.

"That means Keiko wants…" Tami starts to say as the girls ran toward Yusuke's apartment.

They get to Yusuke's apartment and Keiko was at the bottom floor of Yusuke's apartment complex. The girls soon tackle Keiko and the crown falls off her and it lands near the front of the door.

"Girls, get off of me." Keiko says as the girls got off.

"That crown is dangerous!" Kiri says but before she says something else a glow occurs again.

"Who has it this time?" Ninji asks annoyed.

"Yukina!" The other 6 girls reply as Yukina was in princess dress with glowing red eyes and claws.

"Wait! Why would Yukina want revenge on Kazuma?" Kiri asks. "He's done nothing!"

"The crown makes her believe he's done something to her." Koenma says as he came through a portal. "That crown you girls have is Queen Dimesta's crown it is said that her spirit lives in the crown to take revenge on men who have betrayed her."

"And you didn't tell us this sooner." Shizuru says annoyed.

"Well, I found after you girls took the crown."

"Oh great we have catch Yukina." Ninji says as the girls ran off to find Yukina.

"Wait I need to tell how to get rid of the crown." Koenma says to the girls.

They found Yukina near Kuwabara's apartment and they tackled her before she got close and the crown fall off again. This time the girls get the crown before it attaches to someone else.

"We got it!" Keiko says.

" Now we need to take it to Koenma before…" Ninji starts to say but the crown was gone and an evil laugh can be heard from a mile away. "It's Tami isn't it?"

"Yeah," The other say annoyed.

"She was a mad scientist wasn't she?"

"Yep."

The girls run after Tami and they stop her before she gets to the manhole cover to the TMNT's lair. The crown falls off and Kiri gets it before it falls to the ground.

"Finally we can stop the vengeful demon queen for taking over…" Keiko starts to say but looks around and doesn't see Botan.

"The crown is persistent now it made Botan into demon and now's she trying to find Hiei so she can get revenge on him…" Sashe says as the girls ran again annoyed that the crown is persistent.

They find Botan with climbing up trees looking for Hiei. Ninji throws a sai and sticks Botan to the tree she on and Kiri uses her nunchucks to knock the crown off with Yukina catching it.

"How do we get rid of this thing?" Yukina asks.

"Koenma was going to say…Where's Ninji?" Sashe asks confused as Ninji was gone.

"She turned into a ninja wrestler and is going after Raphael." Kiri answers but soon Koenma comes to the girls.

"I was trying to tell you before to get rid of the crown it must get on the last person and you girls have to use this on it." Koenma says giving the girls a staff with blue gem on it.

"What is this, sir?" Botan asks Koenma.

"The staff of Queen Dimesta it was this that stop countered her crown."

The girls go to find Ninji and they tackle her. Keiko catches the crown and it was soon gone again with Shizuru who turn into wolf like demon and went toward Kurama's home. They get to Shizuru and stay where they were.

"Hey, queenie, catch this!" Kiri says as she threw it at Shizuru and the staff glows and turns back to normal with crown off her head.

'Ok, I had enough of the crown." Shizuru says as she crushes it with her foot.

"I wonder what the boys had to do with the similar crown they found."

"Yusuke crushed it." Koenma replies getting the staff. "The crown made them angry at each other."

The girls laugh and they go to their respective boyfriend's houses and hang out with them.

The End!

Up Next: R Rage Monster


	18. R Rage Monster

Author's Note: This is story is the characters' Point of View or POV

Summary: Don and Kurama are bitten by a monster turning them into Rage Monsters. Little by little Kurama and Don become monsters and it up to Leo and Yusuke to find the cure while Hiei, Kuwabara, Raph and Mikey hold off Kurama and Don. will they?

Characters in it: Reikai Tantei and TMNT, Koenma (beginning)

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything but the Venus Flytrap plant demon, Roger the wizard demon and Kurama's transformation

* * *

><p>Rage Monster<p>

Yusuke's POV

**I don't know what happened we were fighting a rage monster, a demon whose anger makes him stronger, every time he gets mad. Funny thing, this mission did start off weird because Koenma didn't give it to us we ran into it. **

"What do you guys want to do today?" Mikey asks all of us.

"Don't know, Mike, we should go to the arcade." Kuwabara suggests to Mikey.

"Sure." I reply to Kuwabara's idea but what we saw next was weird. "Whoa! Guys what the hell is that?"

"Believe it or not an angry demon!" Don says to me.

Don's POV

**So we start to go closer to the demon that looked like a Venus flytrap, two legs we were coming here so we have to stop the creature from making chaos suddenly we heard:**

"I hate human!" It says to the people in the arcade. We went inside the arcade and tried to surround the demon and stop it.

"Alright, demon, stop what you're doing." Leo says to the creature that turns around to look at us.

"The Spirit Detectives and Ninja Turtles!" It says angrily. It roars at us. "I hate you the most."

"Why, demon?" Kurama asks the demon.

Kurama's POV

**I notice after I ask my question the started charge at us with its petals and its fangs. We all separated quickly to avoid the demons petals and fangs****.**

"I hate you and I'll destroy you!" It spoke angrily still attacking us with its petals, fangs, and now its roots.

"Bring it on, plant face." Raphael taunts at the creature making it angry at us.

Raph's POV

**I knew I provoked the demon plant. He came at me with awesome speed but I dodged it. The next thing we knew the monster grew two more plants heads. The plant heads shot out at us. We all dodge but Kurama and Donny. One plant head got Donny's shoulder and other got Kurama's arm.**

"Donny! Kurama!" Leo yells out seein Donny and Kurama on the ground.

Leo POV

**That happened so fast but I soon saw Yusuke with his index finger out and he shot his Spirit Gun and took off one of the heads off. I charged toward the creature and sliced the other head off. **

"Are you guys ok" Kuwabara and Mikey ask Kurama and Donny while picking them up from after out plant encounter.

" We're ok." Kurama and Donny answer at the same time.

"Something feels strange about creature." Hiei say to us.

Hiei's POV

**I felt something strange from the creature. Its demon energy was weakening turning back into a regular plant demon. Something felt wrong I think that creature did something to Kurama and Donatello. So we took the demon to Spirit World.**

"Koenma, we caught this demon." Kurama tells Koenma he was still holding his arm in pain from the demon that we fought.

"That was going to be your mission but I guess you guys handled it." Koenma says to us looking at the demon.

"What!" We all yell in shock.

"That was the demon but it looks a little different now than it used to be." Koenma informs us. We turned to see the demon is turns back to a normal demon plant.

"Huh?" The fool says looking at the demon plant.

Kuwabara's POV

**That was the strangest thing one minute that demon plant was a monster and now its looks like a normal demon world plant. Then Koenma tell us what not to do.**

"I hope weren't bitten or scratched by that plant." Koenma says to us.

"Kurama and Donny were bitten!" Mike tells Koenma worried.

Mikey's POV

**I was worried about Kurama and Donny. What Koenma told us next shock us out of shells and wits.**

"I was afraid of that." Koenma told us. "Kurama and Donatello were bitten by the demon plant that was infected by a rage demon."

"What!" Six of us yell in shock.

**We can't believe this but as soon as Koenma explained what was going on. Kurama and Donny all of sudden started to transform into rage monster demons. Donny looked like what he looked like when Bishop's stuff infected him but he look more demon like and Kurama look like a red fox demon with five tails but was a big as a bear and had muscles like the bear as well. **

"What the hell?" I heard Yusuke yell in shock.

Yusuke's POV

**Kurama and Donny soon attacking the hell out each other. Donny picks up Kurama and throws him toward Koenma's desk. Of course I save the toddler's ass. I knew we had to lead Kurama and Donny out the room. **

"Calm down, Kurama and Donny." I heard Leo says to Kurama and Donny.

"Toddler breath, what's the cure?" I ask Koenma.

"The cure is a neon green substance found with a demon named Roger the wizard." Koenma's tells me.

"Roger the wizard." Leo asks Koenma as I tried to calm down Kurama and Donny with the others.

Leo's POV

**Koenma explains where Roger the wizard lives. So Yusuke and I volunteered to find Roger the wizard while the others keep Kurama and Donny from hurting each other and they try not to get bitten by them.**

"Let's go, Leo." Yusuke says to me as I follow him.

"Now it's up to us." Raph told us as we left.

Raph's POV

**Oh man distractin' Donny and Kurama was not easy and avoidin' them bittin' us is even worst. They picked up Kuwabara and Mikey and slammed them against the wall. Hiei and I try to stop them with out hurtin' them but they picked us up and slammed us to the ground. I wish Leo and Yusuke would hurry up.**

Yusuke's POV

**Leo and me found where we need to be which was a giant castle with a long blue carpet. We walked to the door of the castle and knocked on the door I knocked harder cause we were in hurry. The door opened and a short imp demon with a wizard's outfit came out.**

"Yes, who is…It's King Urameshi and the ninja turtle called Leonardo." The short imp says to us.

"Hi, are you the Roger the demon wizard." Leo asks the imp.

"Yes, I am, Roger the wizard, what does King Urameshi and his ninja turtle friend would like." The short imp demon tells us.

"A cure for the Rage Monster." Leo tells Roger.

"Oh, yes, I do." Roger says but he tells us. "But I need a strand of demon hair and a sample from a mutant."

"Why?" I ask impatiently.

"In order for the cure to work on mutants and demons too." Roger tells us. "I can't find the right subjects I need a S-Class demon and a C-Class mutant."

"We can help!" Leo says to Roger.

Leo's POV

**I knew we did have time to find an S-Class demon and C-Class when Yusuke and I are the perfect people. Yusuke looks at me like I was nuts. But I explain to him that we are the right subjects due to that he's a S-Class half demon and I'm C-Class mutant. Yusuke groans annoyed but he agreed and Roger was pleased. And lead us in. Of course he didn't tell us one thing: **

"Damn it, Roger, that hurt like hell!" Yusuke yells loudly.

**All I did was groan in pain Yusuke was right that did hurt. Roger soon gave us the cure. He waved good-bye. We hurried back to Spirit World. When we get there Raph and Hiei were blocking Donny and Kurama's attacks while Kuwabara and Mikey are trying to calm them down. **

"Bout time ya both got back." Raph says to Yusuke and me.

Raph's POV

**Finally Leo an' Yusuke were back with the cure but Donny and Kurama weren't getting cure that easy. What we didn't see is coming is Kuwabara and Mikey using their cleverness by gettin' on top of Donny and Kurama pourin' the cure on them Donny and Kurama roar in pain turn back to normal. **

"What happened to us?" Don asks us.

Don's POV

**I don't know what was going on but the guys explained to Kurama and I is that we were monsters and we attacked each other and them. We were confused but I do remember being bitten but that was it.**

"I see." Kurama says understanding the guys.

Kurama's POV

**After the others explained what was going. Yusuke gave me the cure to keep. Donatello and I started to walk toward the portal following the others to go back to Human World to go to arcade. Donatello and I thought was it the end of the rage monster in us or was it the beginning?**

The End

Up Next: S Somethin' Goin; Around


	19. S Somethin Goin Around

Author's Note: This is story was inspired by an episode of The Real Ghostbuster episode Something's Going Around. I don't own the Real Ghostbusters or the episode at all. The title is pun of the episode's name

Summary: A demon sneezes on the Reikai Tantei and weird stuff starts happening to them. It's up to the Turtles to figure out the cure. Will they?

Characters in it: Reikai Tantei and TMNT

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything but Alonzo the sneezing meerkat demon, Goober the warthog demon, Munchie Newt and the Reikai Tantei's transformations.

* * *

><p>Somethin's Goin Around<p>

"Ha Ha Ha!" A demon that looks like a green meerkat with muscles with orange shorts on says sinisterly. "I have all of I want, Alonzo the meerkat demon, is going to escape…Achoo! What in the world why am I sneezing now…Achoo! Oh no, there's demons or human psychics near by." Alonzo the meerkat demon says while sneezing. "I better go before…Achoo!"

"He's over there!" A familiar voice says seeing Alonzo.

"Oh no! Not the Spirit Detectives and they have the Ninja Turtles with them I'm glad I'm not allergic to mutants, but I better leave before they come closer!"

Alonzo disappears. The Spirit Detectives and Ninja Turtles came soon after seeing no one in the room. The 8 soon walked out of the room and tried to figure out what's going on.

"Hey, guys, there's no one here!" Leo says as he looks where Alonzo was.

"He must have escaped." Kurama says seriously.

"We'll find him."

Meanwhile in Alonzo's lair, Alonzo was rubbing his nose with tissue. He soon heard a sizzling from his kitchen. Alonzo knew who was in his kitchen.

"I hate the Spirit Detectives, Goober!" Alonzo says blowing his nose.

Goober comes in and he looks like a small blue warthog with red shorts on. He gives Alonzo his meal of eggs and chili. He sits down beside Alonzo and gets tissue for Alonzo.

"Why, Alonzo, they never caught you." Goober says giving Alonzo more tissue.

"No, but they set off my allergies."

"I forgot you are allergic to demons that's not me or you."

"And mutants but human psychics also set my allergies off remember that Sensui guy and his assistant, Itsuki."

"Yes, I do."

"He set off my allergies but I know the stronger psychic human and demons are the worst part of my allergies."

"So what happens if all of the Spirit Detectives were in the same room, Alonzo?"

"I give the worst sneeze in ever because if the spirit detectives are A or S-class strong they make sneeze so hard a snot ball would come out."

"Well, I can get the treasure you want, Alonzo, so your allergies don't act up."

"Thanks, Goober, but I don't want you to get hurt, besides I'm trying to surprise you."

"Ok, Alonzo, be careful, best friend."

Alonzo disappears and Alonzo found himself in Koenma's vault again. Meanwhile Koenma sees this and Botan walks in she sees Koenma pound his little fist on the table. He growls angrily and he notices Botan.

"That demon again!" Koenma growls in frustration. "Botan, I have found the demon who tried to rob my vault before. Get Yusuke and the others here now!"

"Yes, sir." Botan says as she got her oar and rode to spirit world.

Meanwhile Alonzo was grabbing all the money he could. He was also swimming around the gold and the jewels in Enma's Vault. He grabs a diamond and looks at it.

"I'm rolling in dough, I'll take some for Goober so he can buy that nice looking round thing called a marble…Achoo! Achooo! Achoo! Not now there are demons or human psychics near by again!" Alonzo disappears out of the safe and goes to the outside of it. "Good, I'm a…Achoo! Achoo! Achooo! It's the Spirit Detectives again…Achoo! Achoo! Achoo! They need to stop coming closer…Achoo! Achoo! Achoo! I can't concentrate on teleporting…Achoo! Achoo! Achoo!

Just then Reikai Tantei came in the room. They see Alonzo who still sneezing like crazy. Alonzo stops but sees the Spirit Detectives. He yelps and runs into the corner of the treasure room but the Reikai Tantei came closer.

"Oh, no! Please stay back! Achoo! Achoo! Achoo!" Alonzo begs.

"Why should we, demon?" Hiei says in his usual monotone.

"I'm allergic to demons and psychic humans! Achoo! Achoo! Achoo!"

"Then you must be Alonzo the sneezing demon!" Kurama says.

"Yes, Achoo! Achoo! Achoo! I'm allergic to all of you!"

"How are you allergic to your own kind?" Kuwabara asks confused.

"I'm allergic to you too, human, Achoo! Achoo! Achoo!"

"Huh?"

"I'm allergic to human psychics…oh no tell me all of you are B-class level demons and psychic."

"No! Three of us are A-class and one of is an S-class demon." Kurama says.

"No! I …aaaaaaa…."

"Hold it!" Yusuke yells.

"I can't hold it any longer….aaacccccccchhhhooooooooo!"

Alonzo sneezed as a big snot ball came at the detectives hitting them. It was yellow and the Reikai Tantei was covered with the snot. They look at Alonzo and give him glares or death glares.

"Ew!" Kuwabara says in disgust.

"Alonzo, I'm going to kill you!" Hiei says angrily.

"Sorry! I have to go and your mutant friends are coming." Alonzo says disappearing.

The Turtles came in and saw…

"Ew! Guys, that's not what I think it is?" Don asks the Reikai Tantei.

"Yes, Donny, it is." Yusuke says angrily.

"What happened?" Raph asks not going closer.

"Alonzo the sneezing demon that's what!"

"Ew! He sneezed on you four?"

Mikey was laughing hysterically. He was holding his sides falling on the floor and he had tears falling out his eyes.

"_I thought I was going to do that joke with all of the guys but this is too funny!_" Mikey thought.

Mikey continues to laugh hysterically. The Tantei glares at Mikey. Mikey gives a yelp

"Eep…Uh, sorry, guys." Mikey says sheepishly.

"We better get back to the lair so you four can take a shower." Leo says.

"1 thing, guys," Raph says. "Stay forty feet back."

The 8 ran back to the lair with the Reikai Tantei taking showers. The 8 gather near Don's desk and sit down and talk about what just happened.

"That was the most disgusting thing that has ever happen to us." Yusuke says in disgust.

"Yeah, it was, Urameshi." Kuwabara says in the same tone.

"It took forever to get it out of my hair." Kurama says in disgust.

"I'm still going to kill Alonzo!" Hiei says angrily.

Mikey leaves the room and gets the others something to eat. All of sudden something weird happens to the Reikai Tantei.

"Aaaachooo!" Kuwabara sneezes as he gets horns on his head. "What the…"

"Aaachoo!" Yusuke sneezes as he gains a giant beak.

"Achoo!" Kurama sneezes as he got a fox's tail.

"Achoo!" Hiei sneezes as he got small dragon wings.

Leo and Raph were in shock and yells. "Donny!"

"What's wrong, guys…What the shell?" Don says in shock seeing the guys.

Mikey comes into the room and sees the guys and starts laughing hysterically again. "This is even funnier than before!"

Mikey continues laughing his head off. The guys glare at Mikey again. Mikey gulps hard and backs behind Donny.

"Eep…I was coming to give you guys something to eat but I came in on the…" Mikey says nervously.

"Ok, guys, I think you have a cold." Don says as got a thermometer in the guys' mouths. Their temperatures went up and busted the thermometers up. "Whoa! That was strange!"

"We have to find Alonzo!" Kurama says as the guys and the turtles left the lair.

Meanwhile at Alonzo's lair, Alonzo was rubbing nose and was watching TV on his couch. Goober came with dinner and he sat next to Alonzo in his little couch and laugh with Alonzo. They soon start to talk.

"Alonzo, did you sneeze very hard." Goober asks.

"Yes, on the spirit detectives, they should be sneezing by now." Alonzo says. "They got my allergy now if they come near low class demon they get worst."

"Aren't we low class, Alonzo?"

"Yeah, but they'll never find us….Achoo!"

"We found you, Alonzo…Achoo!" Yusuke says as he sneeze donkey ears.

"Achoo!" The other three sneezes as Kuwabara's ears grew large, Hiei neck gets longer, and Kurama's face gain whiskers.

"Ok?" The Turtles reply confused.

"Sorry, I have to go now, come on, Goober!" Alonzo says.

"Right, Alonzo!" Goober obeys as they ran off.

"I think I see now!" Don says. "You guys are allergic to Alonzo and his friend if you 4 come close to them weird things happen."

"Like that!" Mikey snickers at the Reikai Tantei.

"Mike, I'm going to hurt you!" Kuwabara says angrily growling at Mikey.

"Please, you have an 'earful' of problems, Hiei's in a 'stretching' predicament, Kurama's in a 'whisker' situation and Yusuke's truly…"

"You say it I'll blast you head off." Yusuke says angrily.

"Yoik!" Mikey gulps.

"Ok, calm down, Yusuke, we'll figure out how to get you guys close to Alonzo without you sneezing." Leo says.

"I got it!" Don says. "They need to get immune to this so we need a low class demon to make their allergies speed up."

"We need the demon that is mostly frightened by all 4 of you." Leo says. "Wait Sam's the Salamander's group!"

"Which one of his group members are the most frightened of Yusuke and the others?" Raph asks.

"Let's think: Sam, Newt, Dontè or Lando …"

"Newt!" The 3 turtles reply.

"Who can get Newt to come here?" Raph asks.

The Reikai Tantei looks at Mikey. Mikey looks back and realizes everyone is looking at him.

"Who me?" Mikey asks. "Why?"

"You've been laughing at the guys' expense so I think they want you to get Newt in demon world." Don says.

"Oh, no! I'm not going…" Mikey says but sees the Reikai Tantei's glare at him. "Ok, Newt it is…" Mikey uses his tribunal powers and run off.

Mikey got Newt. Newt was talking to Mikey and not realizing what was going on. Mikey and Newt walked the manhole cover to the lair and they got close to the lair and Newt realized something when they got to the room with the others.

"Ok, why am I here?" Newt asks suspiciously.

"Go inside the room, Newt." Mikey says.

"Why?"

"Just go!"

"Ok, hi, guys," Newt greets as he went the room with Reikai Tantei and the other 3 turtles. "How are you?"

The Reikai Tantei faces goes frighten.

"What the chocolate!" Newt asks confused. "What going with the detectives?"

All of the Reikai Tantei morphed into one blob monster and they spun into a hurricane. Then they started to glow and an explosion occurred and the Turtles soon left the room leaving Newt.

"Ok, we have to go, Newt stay here." Don says as the turtles ran out the door.

"No, No, please don't leave me here…aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Newt screams as he turns into a demon chicken.

The Turtles were outside the door of Don's lab and they heard Newt screaming. Newt as a demon chicken transport out the door runs out real fast but a tail reaches out and catches him.

"Nooooooooooo! Please help me!" Newt begs frantically as he claws were on the floor scratching it with tail pulling him back inside. Beating sounds and chicken noise can be heard and then no sound is heard.

"Ok, let's go in." Leo says as he open the door and saw the guys as a green bird like creature, a three-eyed dragon creature, a fox imp with teeth, and tall one-eyed bull-like creature.

"How do we get them to normal?" Mikey asks.

"Easy, Mikey," Don says as he threw a small ball.

All of a sudden yellow gas comes out and dispels demon out of the guys. Mikey was in shock as the Reikai Tantei look at themselves.

"What?" Mikey asks confused.

"I made a cure while testing them." Don says.

"We're back to normal!" Kuwabara says excitedly.

"You four have scared me for the last time!" Newt says angrily as he walks off with bandages.

"Hold on, Newt." Kuwabara calls. "Hey, can you tell us where Alonzo and his friend are and we're even."

"In Munchie's lair!" Newt says. "He's the one asking Alonzo to steal treasure because Munchie's got something Alonzo wants."

The 8 growl angrily. With Munchie, Alonzo was giving Munchie the treasure he stole and Munchie was enjoying every bit of it.

"Thanks, Alonzo, you and Goober can get what you need and I'll keep the rest." Munchie says as tall shadows appear behind him.

"Ahhem!" Yusuke says.

"Hi, fellas! Yikes!" Munchie says as ran off leaving the treasure.

"We're sorry, we cause you trouble." Alonzo says sincerely. "I just wanted to get Goober this marble."

"This marble." Kurama says giving it to Goober.

"Thank you!" Goober says happily. "Let's go, Alonzo!"

Alonzo and Goober disappears. The guys start walking toward the lair and they started to climb down when Mikey spoke.

"That's a happy ending for everyone except Munchie." Mikey says.

"And you, Mike!" Kuwabara says cracking his knuckles twice.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Guys, I didn't mean it…Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!"

Mikey runs off and the Reikai Tantei chase after him. The other three turtles laugh at Mikey.

The End

Up Next: The Animal Balistic Transformation


	20. T The Animal Balistic Transformation

Summary: Hiei, Kuwabara, Leo, Mikey, Raph and Yusuke are turned into demon monsters by an evil alien mutant wanting to steal zoo animals for experiments. It's up to Don and Kurama to save them and the zoo animals. Will they?

Characters in it: Reikai Tantei and TMNT+ Master Splinter, April and Casey.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything but Mutator and Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, Leo, Raph, and Mikey's transformations

* * *

><p>The Animal Balistic Transformation<p>

On a Spaceship, an alien mutant that looks like a the swamp thing mixed with an ooze monster look out the Earth and sees

"Well, I've found a planet to make monster out of animal monsters. Ha ha ha!" The slimy alien says sinisterly.

Meanwhile in the lair, the Yu Yu Turtle gang was about to training to keep their skills up. All except Kuwabara and Mikey who were playing videogames. Master Splinter is watching them.

"Leo!" Yusuke calls.

"Yeah!" Leo answers.

"Wanna train?"

"Sure."

Leo and Yusuke are shooting and slicing at each other. Hiei and Raph on the other hand are doing defense training.

"Well, Hiei, I've got ya!" Raph exclaims trying to attack Hiei.

"Not quite, Raphael." Hiei says slyly as he disappears.

"What the shell?" Raph says confused looking around for Hiei.

Hiei comes behind Raph and hits him from behind and Raph falls down. Raph growls angrily and Master Splinter comes toward the group.

"Raphael, watch your opponent's move they can be clever like Hiei-san." Master Splinter explains but turns to Kuwabara and Mikey at the videogame. "Michelangelo! Kazuma-san! Get your training done."

"Aw! Master Splinter, I was kicking his butt in Mario Kart Wii." Mikey says.

"No way, I was kicking your butt!" Kuwabara retorts.

"Get it done! Both of you!" Master Splinter commands.

"Yes, Master Splinter." Mikey says as he got nunchucks out. "Ready?"

"Yeah." Kuwabara answers as his Spirit Sword appears.

Kuwabara and Mikey starts training real hard. When they are done they put their weapons away or down. They go toward the game again.

"Let's get back to our game." Kuwabara says as he and Mikey were about to start there game but they see Raph on the couch watching the TV.

"Raph, why did you turn off the game?" Mikey asks.

"I didn't I turned off the DVD player." Raph answers turning back toward the TV.

Suddenly the channel that Raph was watching went to the news. A male reporter appeared on the screen. The Yu Yu Turtle gang watched the screen.

"We interrupt this program to bring a special announcement. Animals are disappearing from zoos around the world." The reporter says urgently.

"I can't believe someone is stealing animals.' Mikey says in disbelief.

"We've better find out where they'll strike next." Leo says seriously.

"I think I know!" Don says going to his computer.

"Where?" Mikey asks.

"The biggest zoo in town."

"Of course." Leo says snapping his fingers in realization.

"Where is it, Leo?" Yusuke asks confused.

"Follow us, guys." Don says all of the guys went out of the lair.

Meanwhile the slimy alien mutant is collecting animals from the New York City Zoo. Soon he looks at his collection of animals and smiles slyly.

"The biggest zoo in town with more animals." The slimy alien mutant says as he looks at his screen and sees eight dots coming toward his ship. "Well, humans and terrapin creatures are here. I do need help. I take them."

The slimy alien mutant pushes a button that soon releases nets that are trying to ensnare the boys. Leo notices a net coming toward Yusuke.

"Yusuke, look out yells out as Yusuke looks up and jumps away.

The slimy alien mutant saw the scene and pushed another button. "My nets are heat and cold blooded sensitive."

More nets came and they were coming back. The first net caught Mikey, the second caught Kuwabara, the third caught Yusuke, the fourth caught Raph, the fifth caught Leo and the sixth net caught Hiei. Two more nets came but Kurama rips them with his whip. The slimy alien gets the 6 he caught and moves to another location.

"Now, I'll inject my formula into those 6 I caught." The slimy alien mutant says as he went to where he kept Yusuke and the others.

Meanwhile Don looks around and he didn't see the others. He starts walking toward where the others got caught.

"Guys, where are you? Is anyone here?" Don asks worried not getting an answer.

"I'm here, Donatello." Kurama answers coming towards Don.

"Whew, I thought I was lonely."

"No, but the other s have vanished."

"We have to find them but we might need help to find them."

"Agreed."

Kurama and Don leave toward the lair. Meanwhile the slime alien mutant came towards where the Leo and the others where locked up at. He looks at them hungrily at first.

"Wow, humans I heard they taste good and terrapin creatures I never seen you before." The slimy alien mutant says.

"Who the hell are you?" Yusuke asks annoyed.

"What do you want with us?" Leo asks annoyed.

"I am Mutator, I have capture you all to do a little experiment, I have enough of this to transform you all into my hunters and carriers." Mutator replies to both boys.

"We're not going to be your damn lackeys." Yusuke says strongly.

"None of will obey you." Leo says strongly.

"We'll see about that." Mutator says as pumps the formula into the 6 guys.

All of the guys pass out as the formula was taking affect. Mutator takes the boys to their own cage. He puts the cage in with the animals in the room. The guys soon wake up after.

"What the hell happened?" Yusuke asks confused.

"I don't know the last thing I remember…" Leo starts to say but heard Mikey groan.

"I don't feel good." Mikey says nauseous as he holds his head and he starts to mutate into with an orange stripe on its back with a long tail.

"Mikey!" Leo and Raph say worried as they hear Kuwabara groan.

"Guys, I don't feel good." Kuwabara groans as he holds his head as he turns into a bull with black fur and hooves.

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke yells out in shock but soon hears Raph yelling in pain.

"What happenin' ta me?" Raph asks as he holds his head as he turned into a similar dinosaur to Mikey but was bigger, and had a red stripe, and a longer tail.

"No Raph!" Leo yells in shock as he hears Hiei groan in pain.

Hiei holds his head and turned into black European dragon with long wings and a long slick with a sharp horn at the end.

"Hiei!" Yusuke yells but sees Leo starts to transform. "Oh no, Leo."

Leo hold his head as he turns into a dinosaur similar to Mikey and Raph but was bigger than Mikey but smaller than Raph with blue stripe on his back and shorter tail Raph's but longer than Mikey's. Yusuke soon succumbs to the formula and he holds his head and he turns into a black werewolf with long ears and big muzzle. His eyes glows yellow and he howls. Mutator smiles slyly.

"My monsters are complete." Mutator says laughing sinisterly.

Meanwhile Don and Kurama are at the lair, trying to figure out where Mutator would strike next. Don was fixing his tracker. Kurama was watching the screen.

"Well after three hours I invented a new tracker to track that ship we saw." Don says putting down the screwdriver.

"We are still going to need help, Donatello." Kurama says calmly.

"My son and Kurama-san, look." Master Splinter says as he points to the TV when the female news reporter came on.

"Animal are being stolen by a giant wolf, bull, and dragon creatures and these creatures are carrying the animals on a dinosaur chariot." The female news reporter says.

"I think we need help." Don says in shock.

"Lots of help, my turtle friend." Kurama says in shock.

Don and Kurama gather help. They ask Master Splinter to help and he agrees. They soon go to the 2nd Time Around and to get April and Casey who was there to helping her. Don and Kurama explain the situation to April and Casey.

"Sure, I'll help, I'll try to get inside and release the animals." April says seriously.

"I'll help by fightin' those monsters too." Casey proclaims.

"I will help Ms. O'Neil get inside the ship you all saw." Master Splinter says seriously.

"Well, that ship is heading for the biggest aquarium in New York." Don says in worry.

Meanwhile at the aquarium Mutator and his 'hunters' are gathering aquatic animals. Mutator laughs sinisterly.

'These animals will do for an undersea takeover." Mutator says as his scanner beeps and saw dots on the screen. "What is this a terrapin creature, 3 humans and a rat. I'll send my hunters out to destroy them."

He pushes a button to call his 'hunters'. The hunters hear the signal. They walk to their door and the black Minotaur grabs his sword.

"Well, boys, time to destroy some intruders." The 'wolf' says sinisterly.

"Yeah." The 'bull' says excitedly.

"I'll burn them for dinner." The dragon says sinisterly.

"Come out, alien!' Don yells out.

"I, Mutator, won't come out but my hunters will!" Mutator says opening the door revealing the werewolf, the bull and the dragon.

"What?"

"Whoa! Those are some big monsters." Casey says in surprise.

"Miss O'Neil and I will go in the ship and find Leonard and the others freeing them and the animals." Master Splinter says to the 3 guys.

"Ok." Don says as he, Kurama and Casey charge at the hunters.

"I have a plan, Donatello," Kurama says turning into Yoko Kurama.

"I'm all ears."

"You and Casey distract the hunter while I figure a way to trick them into attack each other."

"Right, Casey, when the hunters come close we distract them."

"Right!" Casey agrees.

"Well, I guess these weakling are the intruders." The werewolf says as Kurama uses his whip to pull the bull's sword toward werewolf's foot. "Watch it, idiot."

"I didn't do anything." The Bull says. "That fox demon did it. Let's pound them."

"Better yet let's destroy them starting with the fox." The dragon says as the hunters charge at Don, Kurama and Casey.

Meanwhile April and Master Splinter are inside the ship and were walking around the ship to find the animals and the others.

"Miss O'Neil, we must find them." Master Splinter says seriously.

"We will!" April says hopeful.

Mutator spots April and Splinter and says. "So those two are in my ship, I'll take care of them."

"We must find the animals and the boys." Master Splinter says as the orange striped dinosaur picks up April.

"Hey, let go of me!" April yells as the orange striped dinosaur puts her down.

"3 different striped dinosaurs. I have a feeling that these are my sons and those hunters are Genkai's students." Master Splinter says seriously.

"You're right, rat!" Mutator says as he came into the room.

"You changed them?"

"Yes, and my formula made them evil."

'Tell us how you change them back."

"I will not cause within 30 minutes the transformation will be permanent."

"Then I will fight you!" Master Splinter says as jumps on Mutator he turns to April. "Tell my son, Kurama-san and Mr. Jones that hunters are Yusuke-san, Kazuma-san, and Hiei-san."

"Right." April says as runs back to the door and yells out to the others. "Donny, Kurama, Casey! The hunters are Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei!"

"What!" Don says trying to dodge the hunters' attacks.

"April says it's Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei. We must not hurt them." Yoko Kurama says seriously.

'Tell that to them!" Casey says dodging Kuwabara's attack.

Meanwhile Splinter was fighting Mutator, they are going back and forth. Mutator notices Splinter's moves

"You know Ninjitsu." Mutator asks.

"Yes, I do I will use it to the cure for sons and Genkai's students." Splinter replies seriously.

"Try me!"

Splinter fights Mutator some more and him into a chokehold. Mutator is in shock.

"What is the cure?" Splinter asks seriously.

"This elixir is the cure." Mutator answers.

"How do you give it to them."

"Use this gun."

Mutator gives the gun and elixir to Splinter. Splinter puts the elixir in the gun and then points at the dinosaur chariot.

"I will see if it works." Splinter as he shot the gun at the dinosaurs.

The dinosaurs roar in pain and they slowly turn back into Mikey, Raph and Leo. The turtle boys look around confused and they soon see Splinter.

"What happened?" Raph asks confused.

"You all were dinosaurs working for him." Splinter answers.

"Master Splinter!" The three turtle boys say excited.

"Go help your brother, Kurama-san and Casey and take this with you." Splinter says throwing the gun to Leo.

"Yes, Master Splinter." The three turtles as they run to help the others and Master Splinter and April go to the animals.

Outside, the hunters corners Don, Kurama and Casey. The hunters laugh sinisterly and came close.

"Got you now, pipsqueaks." The werewolf says.

"Get this, wolf breath!" Raph says as he shoots the gun at the werewolf. The werewolf holds his head and soon turns back to Yusuke.

"What the hell happened?" Yusuke asks confused.

"I'll crush you, little runts." The bull says angrily.

"Hey, bull-for-brains, take this!" Mikey says as he shoots the gun at the bull. The bull holds his head and soon turns back to Kuwabara.

"Mike, what the heck is going on?" Kuwabara asks confused.

"You were a monster so was Yusuke and Hiei who trying to escape." Mikey answers as the dragon creature flew upward.

"You won't get me!" The dragon says trying to attack the others.

"Not so fast!" Leo says as he shot the dragon. The dragon falls and soon turns back to Hiei who lands on his feet.

"What's going on?" Hiei asks as all of the stolen animals soon came and the ship leaves.

"We did it!" Don says excitedly. "But what about all of the animals here. We have to return them."

"We can call the zoo and they can deliver the animals." Mikey suggests.

" Or we use our vehicles to take them all back and my invention."

"Ok, Let's go." Yusuke says as they went to take back the animals.

The End!

Up Next: U Usagi and Gen meet Reikai Tantei


	21. U Usagi and Gen meets the Reikai Tantei

Summary: The TMNT are capture by a high power demon that hates mutants of all kinds. The Reikai Tantei needs all the help they can get so Master Splinter calls for Usagi and Gen. Will they save the TMNT before it's too late?

Characters in it: Reikai Tantei and TMNT+ Master Splinter, Usagi and Genosuke

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything but Nectar and his lizard people of Lizgardia

* * *

><p>Usagi and Gen meets the Reikai Tantei<p>

On mission in demon world, the Yu Yu Turtle gang is fighting a giant demon and that was over powering them. The giant uses his club to try to smash the boys but the boys dodge the club.

"This giant ain't givin' up is he." Raph says dodging the giant's club.

"Nope, but he will." Yusuke says slyly.

The giant slams his club again and again. Yusuke catches it and holds it in place. The giant is in shock pulls it away but doesn't it see Yusuke under it. The giant looks around for him but sees the other 7 boys. Yusuke comes from the top of the club and with his hand powered up and punches the giant in the face knocking it out to the ground.

"Timber!" Mikey screams out as the other 6 move as the giant falls.

"Nice going, Urameshi." Kuwabara says.

"Thanks, that never gets old." Yusuke says gratefully.

"How are we getting the giant back to Spirit World?" Leo asks.

"Don't know, Leo."

Suddenly a mysterious person speeds by the 8 boys leaving a dust cloud making the boys cough. The dust cloud is soon gone and only the Reikai Tantei are with the giant. When the Reikai Tantei stops coughing they notice the turtles are gone.

"Where did the turtles go?" Yusuke asks the others.

"I don't know." Kuwabara answers as he is looking around for the TMNT.

"It seems that dust cloud was a distraction to capture the turtles." Kurama says.

"What! Who would want the turtles that bad?" Yusuke asks. "I thought we were on top of the demons' list and then the turtles."

"Obviously, we weren't the targets." Hiei says. "Only one demon would want the turtles because he hates mutants to the point that he wants to dispose of them."

"Who, Hiei?"

"Nectar, the lizard demon." Kurama answers.

"Who is that, Kurama?" Kuwabara asks.

"He is a lizard demon that lives in the darkest part of Demon World."

"The darkest part well we need help to save them."

"Maybe Master Splinter has someone in mind." Yusuke says as the Reikai Tantei takes the giant to Spirit World and then went to the turtles' lair and explains to Master Splinter what happened.

"I see." Master Splinter says. "I have two in mind they are suppose to come today."

Suddenly a portal opens and two figures come out that Reikai Tantei didn't recognized. One looked like a samurai rabbit and the other a rhino swordsman. The rabbit bows down to Master Splinter and the rhino does the same.

"Usagi and Gen." Master Splinter says to the two warriors.

"It is an honor to see you again, Splinter-san." Usagi says.

"Yeah, where's the food and some more comic books that fella was collecting?" Gen asks looking for Mikey.

"Splinter-san, where is Leonardo?"

"I'm afraid that they have been captured by demons but these young men are my sons new friends and need help getting my sons back."

"It is an honor to meet the turtles new friends, I am Miyamoto Usagi, a ronin." Usagi introduces himself and bows down and points to his friend. "This is Genosuke."

"Yusuke Urameshi." Yusuke introduces his self.

"Kazuma Kuwabara." Kuwabara introduces his self

"Shuichi Minamino but you call me Kurama." Kurama introduces his self

"Hiei." Hiei introduces his self

"Nice to meet you, do you one of have some money or food on you?" Gen asks the Reikai Tantei.

"No, " The Reikai Tantei answers.

"Gen, we have no time for that we have to save the turtles from a demon." Usagi says seriously.

"Whatever, so where are we going?" Gen asks.

"To a place called Demon World." Kurama says.

"Demon World? What is some kind of joke?" Gen says in disbelief.

The Reikai Tantei groans annoyed. Usagi puts his hand on his head in annoyance.

"Genosuke, our friends are in the place that these warriors knows about." Usagi says seriously.

"Ok, I'll go for the right price." Genosuke says.

Yusuke growls annoyed. "We'll get you food coming back, ok."

"I was hoping for money cause I want to go to this place the turtles call Las Vegas."

"Whatever." Yusuke says annoyed as he and the others with Usagi and Gen go back to Demon World.

"Go luck, everyone." Master Splinter says.

Meanwhile within Nectar's lair, in the darkest part of Demon World, the turtles are in a cage that was being carried by Nectar's men who are lizard people. Nectar's men carried the cage right to the throne area of Nectar's lair. Nectar looks like a Gila monster with the spikes of the thorny dragon lizard but with appetite of the Komodo dragon.

"So I find mutants in Demon World." Nectar says sinisterly. "The famous Ninja Turtles no less."

"Who are ya, lizard breath?" Raph asks angrily.

"I am Nectar the lizard king."

"What are we doing here?" Leo asks seriously.

"You are in my domain, a domain that hates mutants, ever since the Spirit Detectives met you four more mutants show up to Demon World to escape from Human World." Nectar answers angrily.

"Why do you hate mutants so much I mean what did we do to you?" Mikey asks Nectar.

"Silence, mutant scum, no more questions."

"Hey! I'm not mutant scum." Mikey says annoyed.

"You've been called worst." Raph says joking patting Mikey on the shell.

"True. Gruel from the Triceraton World called us worse."

"Silence!" Nectar screams at the TMNT. "Take them to arena."

Nectar's men take the TMNT to his arena. Meanwhile the Reikai Tantei, Usagi and Gen are getting to the darkest part of Demon World. They go inside and see the all of the demons were bigger and angrier here.

"This place reminds me of dark realm in stories I've heard." Usagi says to Yusuke.

"Yeah, this isn't best to live for humans but there is a ruler here of all Demon World but he told me this part of Demon World is a little more dangerous and the demon are little crazier." Yusuke says to Usagi.

"Yeah, I wish we get out here and let me go to the Las Vegas place." Gen says nervously.

Suddenly lizard men and attack the group with swords and spears. Yusuke and the others got into fighting stances and fought the lizard men. One of the lizards tries to stab Yusuke from behind while Yusuke was bumping two of the lizards' head together. The lizard charges at Yusuke and Usagi block the lizard and slashes him in the stomach knocking the lizard over.

"Thanks, Usagi." Yusuke says gratefully.

"You are welcome, Yusuke-san." Usagi says gratefully.

"Well, Usagi is another great swordsman unlike the fool." Hiei says slyly.

"Shut up, shorty." Kuwabara says annoyed.

"Come on, guys, let's save the turtles." Yusuke says.

Back to the turtles, the turtles are in Nectar's arena. Nectar's men pushes the Turtles out of the cage and soon Nectar comes into arena. He has a scythe that has staff part that was gold. The lizard people cheers for Nectar.

"Now people of Lizgardia, I will fight the mutants called the Ninja Turtles to battle of the death." Nectar says to his people.

The lizard people cheers. The TMNT were given their weapons. They start to charge at Nectar. Nectar soon blocks Leo's sword and Don's bo with his scythe and kicks both turtles toward the wall. Then Nectar blocks Raph's sais with his sword that he has at his side with sapphire hilt. Nectar trips Mikey with his left foot and throws Raph over with his sword with toward Leo and Don. Nectar picks up Mikey and throws Mikey toward his brothers.

"That Lizard is fast." Raph says in shock.

"No kidding." Mikey says rubbing his head.

Meanwhile the Reikai Tantei, Usagi and Gen soon get to Nectar's castle, they see guards that left off of duty and they get into the castle and get to the middle of the court. The lizard guards spot them.

"You know I'm tired of fighting these damn lizards." Yusuke says annoyed punching the lizard guard.

"I agree, Urameshi." Kuwabara says bumping two more lizard guards in the head.

"We must find out where the turtles are, my friends." Usagi says as they heard cheering.

"I believe we found where the turtles are." Hiei says looking toward the arena.

"We've got to get pass more guards." Gen says as more guards charge at the group.

Back to the arena, Nectar was beating up the TMNT badly. The turtles get up. Nectar comes near them. The turtles get into fighting stances. The attack Nectar again but Nectar blocks them again.

"How do we defeat somebody who's fast like Hiei?" Mikey asks as Nectar hits him toward the wall.

"Mikey!" The other turtles yell as they charge toward Nectar. They finally knock Nectar down with their weapons. Nectar gets up quickly and knocks the other three turtles to the other side.

"Now, will kill this mutant!" Nectar says as bring down his scythe toward Mikey only for to be block by Spirit Sword and a regular sword.

"What!" Nectar says as Usagi kicked him.

"Guys! Usagi!" Leo says as he and Raph and Don go toward them.

"And Gen!" Raph says seeing Gen.

"Thanks, Kuwabara and Usagi." Mikey says gratefully.

"Welcome!" Kuwabara says gratefully.

"You are welcome, Michelangelo-san." Usagi says gratefully.

"Alright, Nectar, if you ever mess with our friends or I'll come kick your ass." Yusuke says to Nectar.

"I won't mess with the mutants, Yusuke Urameshi." Nectar says as the guys leave to go back to the TMNT's lair. They get to back to the lair and everyone starts to train with Usagi teaching Kuwabara some new sword moves.

"Good job, Kuwabara-san." Usagi says to Kuwabara bowing down.

"Thanks, Usagi." Kuwabara says gratefully to Usagi.

"Not again!" Mikey screams.

"What now, Mikey?" Yusuke asks.

"Gen stole my comics again."

"Gen did have some comics and a bag with…" Usagi starts to say but puts his head on his face.

"He stole our money!" Yusuke says angrily. "Wait til I get my hands on that rhino."

The others just laugh at Yusuke getting angry.

The End!

Up Next: V Videogame Adventure 2


	22. V Videogame Adventure 2

Author's Note: This story is a sequel to Kuwabara and Mikey's Videogame Adventure and all of the games Tekken 5 and King II and Roger Jr., Super Mario Galaxy, Mario Kart 64, Rayman Arena and Banjo-Kazooie games and levels that are in the story i don't own at all!

Summary: The sequel to Videogame Adventure from Kuwabara and Mikey. Gameco is back he is challenge by his brother Gameto who has two best players in the world. Gameco soon enlist Kuwabara and Mikey to play more games. Will Kuwabara and Mikey be able to beat these other two gamers?

Characters in it: Kuwabara and Mikey

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything but Yuki Tobi, Marcus the Bengal tiger mutant, Gameco, Gameto and the transformations and the cosmic clones of the characters.

* * *

><p>Videogame Adventure 2<p>

One day at Kuwabara's Apartment, Kuwabara and Mikey are playing Tekken 5 it was King vs. Roger Jr. They had played 4 out of 5 games with Kuwabara and Mikey tied. At that instant Mikey wins with a punch.

"Yeah, I won!" Mikey brags.

"You got lucky!" Kuwabara growls angrily.

"Right! You can't beat me with King!"

"I beat you the first time!"

"You got lucky the first time!"

"Well, both are the game kings!" A voice says from the screen.

Kuwabara and Mikey both freak out and fall back on the couch with the couch falling with them. They get up and rub their heads. They look at the screen and see a familiar face.

"Gameco!" Kuwabara and Mikey say in surprise.

"Hi, guys!" Gameco says as the shark comes out of the screen. "I need your help!"

"With what?' Mikey asks confused.

"Proving to my big brother that you guys are the game kings."

"Why?" Kuwabara asks.

"Well, I made a bet that if I win I keep his gamers and if I lose he gets to keep you!" Gameco answers knowing the answer he'll get.

"What!" Kuwabara and Mikey say in shock and then giving Gameco angry glares.

"Sorry!" Gameco says sheepishly.

"Ok, how many contests are there?" Kuwabara asks.

"Who are the gamers we have to go against?' Mikey asks.

"Well there are 5 challenges and…here comes my brother." Gameco answers as three being are being transported into Kuwabara's room. One looks like a shark like Gameco but he was red and taller and wears an orange vest. He has a little hair on his head. The persons he with is a girl with black hair and green eyes she wears a skater like outfit. She wears a skater hat as well. Beside her was a mutant Bengal tiger with blue skater shorts and white skater jacket. "This is my brother Gameto, his players are Yuki Tobi and Marcus the mutant Bengal tiger.

"So baby bro, who the gamers you have here?" Gameto asks looking at Kuwabara and Mikey slyly.

'This is Kazuma Kuwabara he prefers being called Kuwabara and his mutant turtle friend Michelangelo or Mikey for short." Gameco introduces pointing to Kuwabara and Mikey.

"Well, amateurs vs. these pros." Gameto says doubtfully.

"We'll show you amateurs!" Mikey says annoyed.

"Right!"

"Prepared to defeated, Kuwabara and Mikey." Yuki says confidently. "Me and Marcus have played our share games."

"So have we, Yuki." Kuwabara says annoyed. "What's the first game?"

"Well the first game were going into is Mario Sports Mix and game is Hockey!" Gameto says as he snaps his fin and transports them to Waluigi Pinball with Kuwabara and Mikey on one side with blue skates on and Yuki and Marcus on the other side with red skates.

"First team to 10 points is the winner but beware of the pinball that can hit you. Begin!"

Kuwabara and Yuki are head to head trying getting the puck first. Kuwabara gets it first and he skates toward he and Mikey's goal being blocked by the red shy guy played by Gameto. Kuwabara passes it to Mikey and Mikey slaps it into the goal past the red shy guy. They make a point. It goes back and forth Yuki making 3 points, Kuwabara making 4 points, Mikey making 3 points and Marcus making 6. Kuwabara makes another point and Mikey makes the last point and Kuwabara and Mikey win.

"Winners, Kuwabara and Mikey." Gameco says. "Up next Mario Kart 64!"

Gameco snaps his fin and transports them into Mario Kart 64's track Yoshi's Valley. Kuwabara appears first with cart that is blue like his school outfit. Yuki appears next with a white cart. Mikey appears next with a cart that is orange like his bandana. Marcus appears last and with a cart that was lime green.

"The object of this is finish all 3 laps of the race but be careful there are no fences keeping you from falling." Gameco warns. "3…2…1…start!"

All 4 of them start the race with Mikey in the lead, Marcus in second, Yuki in third and Kuwabara last. They get to the second lap and Marcus is now in the lead, Yuki in second, Kuwabara in third and Mikey in last. They soon get to the third lap and Kuwabara and Yuki are neck and Yuki throws out a banana and Kuwabara slips on the banana and knocks off the course causing Yuki to win.

"Winner, Yuki!" Gameto says. "Up next is Super Mario Galaxy."

Gameto snaps his fin and transports them to the Terrace's Honeyhive Galaxy. Marcus, Yuki, Kuwabara, and Mikey appear in the world. Soon cosmic versions of them appear Kuwabara's is orange like his hair, Yuki's is black like her hair, Marcus' is white like a white tiger and Mikey's is green like his skin.

"The object of this game is to race your cosmic selves who ever beats their cosmic clone is the winner. Remember you can't cheat in this race." Gameto explains. "Now go!"

The cosmic versions are in the lead. Kuwabara, Marcus, Mikey, and Yuki are behind them in that order. Half way the placing goes Kuwabara's cosmic clone, Marcus, Mikey, Yuki's cosmic clone, Kuwabara, Mikey's cosmic clone, Marcus's cosmic clones and Yuki. At the end of the race it is Kuwabara that beats his clone and wins.

"Kuwabara wins." Gameco says. "Up next is Rayman Arena!"

Gameco snaps his fin and transports them to Rayman Arena world Sunset Coast and they all appear in the middle of the area and a lum is in the middle of them.

"The object of this game is to capture the fly who ever is holding the after two minutes is the winner." Gameco explains. "3…2…1…Start!"

The lum is in Kuwabara's hands first. Everyone tries to catch him. Yuki gets the lum next and she run around with it until Mikey tags her and gets the lum for his self and then Marcus gets the lum tagging Mikey. When the two minutes are up Marcus has the lum and is the winner.

"Marcus wins! Last game who ever wins this Gameco and I get to keeps two of you in videogame world forever. Last game is…Banjo Kazooie." Gameto says as he snaps his fin and transports them to Freezeezy Peak.

"It's cold!" Mikey says. "I'm cold blooded."

"Now it's time to race us as two bears and four walruses." Gameto says as he snaps his fin and turns him and Gameco to blue and red polar bears and turns Kuwabara into a blue walrus, Marcus into an orange walrus, Mikey into a green walrus and Yuki into a black walrus. 'Who ever beats us both wins the whole thing and go!"

Gameco and Gameto are in the lead with their sled. While Yuki, Mikey, Kuwabara and Marcus are behind them. Marcus soon gets in front of Yuki and he tries to get in front and suddenly Kuwabara is in front of Marcus and he soon passes Gameco and Gameto and he wins the race.

"Kuwabara is the winner which proves that Kuwabara and Mikey are the better players and Yuki and Marcus are the same so our deal is off, Gameto." Gameco says.

"I agree, bro. Let's get them home." Gameto says

Gameco and Gameto snap their fins and transport Kuwabara, Mikey, Yuki and Marcus to their homes. Kuwabara and Mikey are back at Kuwabara's apartment with their Tekken 5 game still running.

"Hey, I bet I can beat you at Tekken 5 again." Mikey says slyly.

"You're on." Kuwabara says slyly as they play the game again.

The End!

Up next: W Wishy Washy Wish.


	23. W Wishy Washy Wish

Summary: Mikey finds a magic lamp and uses it to make wishes but when an accidental wish turns the guys into weird things Mikey has to hide the lamp from them. Will he able to keep his secret?

Characters in it: Reikai Tantei and TMNT+ Master Splinter (at the beginning)

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything but Gyro the genie, the demon banshee and the guys weird transformations

* * *

><p>Wishy Washy Wish<p>

In a warehouse, the Yu Yu Turtle gang are fighting a demon banshee is screaming causing the gang to shut their ears. She blows them away.

"You, Spirit Detective and terrapin mutant scum, you will never stop meeee!" The Banshee Demon shriek as she screams again blows them away.

"Ok, I have a plan but we need to split up into two groups." Leo says seriously. "We'll take the left side and you guys take the right."

"Right." Yusuke replies nodding his head.

They separate to two groups one has Leo, Kurama, Mikey and Hiei. The other group has Yusuke, Don, Kuwabara and Raph. The banshee shrieks and the guys are blown away. Mikey land near a box and a lamp falls out and lands beside Mikey. Mikey looks beside himself and sees with his own eyes…

"A magic lamp!" He thought in shock. "What a coincidence."

"Mikey!" Leo yells getting Mikey's attention.

"Oops, sorry, I'm coming, Leo."

They soon defeat the banshee by using Kurama's Rose Whip and Don's invention that redirects sound waves back at its source. Afterwards, everyone goes back to the lair except Mikey who sneaks back to get his lamp without anyone looking. He soon comes back to the lair he sees the other training with Master Splinter, he sneaks back into his room unnoticed. He looks at his lamp and it is blue with red rubies and the gold rings around top and bottom.

"This is cool! A magic lamp." Mikey says excitedly. "While the others train, I'll play with this beauty."

Meanwhile in the middle of the lair, the other meditate unaware of Mikey not being there. They look around and don't see him.

"It's quiet…too quiet where's Mikey?" Raph asks looking around the room again.

"I don't know." Don replies looking around the room for Mikey.

"I notice Mike has been quiet since our fight with the banshee." Kuwabara points out.

"I know he didn't get up when the banshee blasted us with her damn voice." Yusuke says pointing something out.

"Let the moron do what he wants its one less fool to hear." Hiei says gruffly.

"I don't know, guys, something's definitely wrong, Mikey might be hiding something." Leo says suspiciously.

"Agreed." Kurama replies as the guys went to Mikey's room.

Leo knocks on Mikey's door. Mikey hears the knock and hides his lamp where no one can see it. He goes to the door and open it and he pretends to yawn quietly.

"Yes, what's up, guys?" Mikey asks seeing his brothers and friends at the door.

"What's going on, Mikey?" Raph asks seriously.

"Nothing just reading my comics."

"Reading your comics, Mike, you said a new comic isn't coming for three weeks from now." Kuwabara reminds Mikey.

"I know, but I wanted to catch up on my comics." Mikey says trying to get rid of suspicions of his lamp.

"Ok, Mikey, we were just checking." Leo says all of the guys go back down the stairs. They heard Master Splinter call them and Mikey closes his door.

"Phew, that was close, if they discover you I would have been in trouble." Mikey says to his lamp. "Now if I know the Aladdin movie rubbing the lamp is the way to get the genie out."

He rubs the lamp three times and it starts to glow and fireworks sounds are heard and blue smoke appears and forms into a blue genie with a top hat.

"Hello, master." The genie says softly.

Mikey's eyes widen and he says excitedly. "Cool, a genie, do you grant wishes?"

"Yes, I do but not only just three wishes but also a big wish." The genie answers softly.

"One…big…wish!" Mikey says but gets excited and says. "This is awesome!"

"What is your wish, master?"

"Hmm! I need to think about that."

"Take your time, master, I'll play solitaire while I wait."

A few hours later, it is dinnertime and Mikey comes down the stairs for dinner. He sees Kurama and Don setting up the table. Kuwabara notices Mikey.

"Hey, guys, Mike's here." Kuwabara says.

"Hi, guys, what's for dinner?" Mikey asks the others.

"Japanese cuisine." Don answers as he is putting the sushi on the table.

"Great, take my Japanese too go."

'Ok, Mikey." Leo says. "Something's is wrong."

Mikey goes back to his room with his genie that is now playing Three Card Monty. Mikey taps the genie on the shoulder and gives him some sushi. The genie gets the sushi and eats it.

"I'm ready to make my wish." Mikey says to the genie eating his Japanese food.

"What's your first wish, master?" The genie asks.

"I wish the weirdest things happen to the others." Mikey says not realizing what he said.

"Wish is granted."

"What! Uh oh!"

All of sudden the guys glow and they transform into the weird things: Raph's limbs grew bigger and thicker. Kuwabara's ears turn into donkey ears. Yusuke's face gains a dog's muzzle and nose. Leo is outgoing. Kurama and Don get stuck together. Hiei is a baby. Back to Mikey's room, Mikey is thinking of another wish.

"My second with is…making my room a palace." Mikey says to the genie.

The genie snaps his fingers and Mikey's room is a palace. Mikey sees a throne chair and he sits on it.

"Now, my wishy washy wish, ok, big wish is get world…no no no…to be the… no no no…to have my own…no no no." Mikey says indecisively.

"Master, you are changing your mind quickly." The genie says.

"I'm trying to find the right wish."

"I have suggestion, master, wish by repeating these words: "My wishy washy wish is… and fill in your wishes."

"Ok, my wishy washy wish is to have the biggest supply of comic books, to be the best superhero as the Turtle Titan and have my Battle Nexus trophy back and make sure it lands in my room please."

"Got it, Master, you wish is granted."

Everything Mikey wished for lands in his room. Mikey chirps excitedly. He sits back on his throne chair and looks at his big collection of comics. The genie picks one up.

"Alright! This is cool!" Mikey says excitedly.

"Master, aren't you worried that about your brother and friends and their anger." The genie says worriedly.

"Why? They don't know who caused their change."

"But I have a feeling, master."

"Look, they won't come besides it was…" Mikey starts to say as he opens the door and sees the other with angry glares. "Uh…hi, guys."

"Mike, what did you do to us?" Kuwabara asks angrily.

"Look, I made an accidental wish without thinking, big guy." Mikey replies quickly not realizing what he said again. "There's nothing going on, ok."

The guys argue with Mikey. The genie hid in the closet and was listen to the argument. Genie is worried about the argument and soon he hears no argument.

"My master is wonderful…" The genie starts to but he falls out of the closet screaming. The others notice the genie and glares at Mikey.

"Ok, I have something to hide." Mikey says sheepishly.

"Mike, who's that?" Kuwabara asks.

"Um… this is Gyro I found him."

"Hello, I'm Gyro and this is my teapot." The Genie says holding his lamp.

"Mikey!" Raph says with a glare.

"Ok, he's is a genie." Mikey admits. "And this is his lamp."

"Hi?" The genie says nervously.

"A magic lamp?" Don says in disbelief. "That's impossible."

"It is, possible, sir."

"So you made a wish to make us this way." Raph yells angrily.

"Yeah." Mikey says nervously.

"Mikey, I'm going to kick your ass for this." Yusuke says angrily.

"Yeah, but you could have been worse you could been…" Mikey starts to say but notices Kuwabara's angry face.

"You say it, Mike, I'll punch you in face!" Kuwabara says angrily.

"I can reverse it right?" Mikey asks nervously.

"Yes, but I don't know that spell, master." Gyro says sheepishly.

The guys glare at Mikey angrily. Mikey gulps hard. The guys come closer to Mikey.

"Look can we talk about this." Mikey says nervously.

"Wait, don't hurt master, sirs, I know where it is but I forgot which book." Gyro says calmly.

"Where is it, Gyro?" Kurama asks.

"It's at the New York Library there are 5 books called The Genie's Book of Spells, but what volume it's in."

"I have an idea." Hiei retorts. "It involves a certain idiot and a wish."

The guys glare at Mikey. Mikey looks at them not realizing why.

"What?" Mikey asks.

"Make the wish, fool!" Hiei says angrily.

"Ok, I'll do it, do I have wishes?"

'Yes, master, due to the wishy washy wish you have three wishes again." Gyro explains.

"Ok, my first wish is to bring The Genie's Book of Spells here." Mikey says.

Gyro snaps his fingers and the 5 books appear and land on Mikey. Mikey rubs his head. And sees the books.

"Ow! Ok, Gyro, I have all five." Mikey says.

"Ok, now, look for Wishy Washy Wishy take back." Gyro says.

"Ok, I found it. It's in volume 5 page 3,005."

'No say the spell."

"I, Mikey will reverse the Wishy Washy Wish by saying: Yhsiw Yhsaw Hsiw."

Everything goes back the way it was except for the room being a palace and the others weird transformations.

."Mikey!" The guys say with glares.

"Oops, those were regular wishes. I wish my room was normal and the guys are back to normal."

The guys and Mikey room glow turning it all back to normal. The guys glare at Mikey. Kurama goes to Gyro.

"Gyro, can you grant us a wish." Kurama asks.

"Yes, master." Gyro says.

Good, we wish that Michelangelo was a mouse and we're animals that hunt mice."

"Wish granted."

Everyone glows and Mikey is a mouse and he sees the others as animals that hunt mice. Mickey scurries off fast. The others are behind him chasing him.

"Oh my, I hope they don't hurt the master." Gyro says laughing.

The End!

Up Next: X Xtreme Panic Frenzy


	24. X Xtreme Panic Frenzy

Author's note: This is a sequel to the Dragon Scale Stone's Extreme Panic Frenzy. The Title is a pun of that story. There is a reference to Kurama and Hiei's encounter with Yusuke when they first met. i don't own that at all!

Summary: The sequel to Dragon Scales Stone's Extreme Panic Frenzy. A scaredy demon uses the crystal to make him brave. The catch: he needs the bravest people to do it. So when he steals the bravery of Leo, Yusuke, Kurama, Don, Hiei and Raph. It's up the 6 to get their bravery back. Will they?

Characters in it: Yusuke, Leo, Raph, Hiei, Kurama and Don

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything but the mutant raptor, the black oxbull, Koi the oxbull (mentioned), mutant bull (also mentioned) and the demon chicken.

* * *

><p>Xtreme Panic Frenzy<p>

In demon world a demon oxbull is trying to find a jewel. The Oxbull is black has whitish gray spots on him. The problem is he was too scared to look around. Every time he hears a sound. He jumps on a tree.

"I'm an oxbull for crying out I suppose to be brave but I'm not." The black oxbull says. "I need to find Scaredy Jewel the jewel that gives a scared demon like myself bravery by taking someone else's bravery."

He soon finds the Jewel that is a purple with specs of silver in it. He looks at it and smiles slyly. He starts to run off in the direction of the border of the Human World.

"I know who's bravery to steal: The Spirit Detectives and Ninja Turtles but mostly Koi the oxbull." The black oxbull says slyly getting inside Human World.

In Human World, the Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, Leo, Don and Raph are trying to catch a raptor mutant that has stolen an item from Spirit World, the Shadow Sword. The raptor mutant speeds up and tries to outrun the 6.

"I'm ahead of them." The raptor mutant says picking up his pace but Raph and Leo tackle him from behind.

"Nice going, Leo and Raph." Yusuke says.

"Thanks, Yusuke." Raph and Leo say gratefully.

"Now what would a mutant want with the Shadow Sword?"

"I wanted my own demon army." The raptor say annoyed.

"Sorry, someone took your idea before." Yusuke says pointing to Hiei.

"Well, we've got the second mutant that stole from the Spirit World." Don says. "Why have been there mutants trying to steal items that were stolen already I mean we just stopped a mutant bull from stealing the Forlorn Hope. What's next?"

"The Orb of Baas." Hiei answers.

"Oh, what's going to steal that a mutant chicken?"

"Donny, are you annoyed?" Yusuke asks in shock.

"Yes I am." Don replies annoyed with the situation.

Meanwhile the black oxbull sees his targets but doesn't see Kuwabara and Mikey. He thinks about what he going to do and then he snaps his fingers.

"I can steal the bravery of those 6 I mean having the spirit detective's bravery is great combined with the demon fox's bravery and Hiei's plus these three turtles I will be the bravest oxbull in the world."

He uses the jewel it glows yellow and shoots at the 6 boys causing their bravery to leave and the oxbull's fear to go into them. The jewel stops glowing and the oxbull laugh sinisterly and run off.

"What the hell happened?" Yusuke asks in confusion. "I feel different!"

The wind blows and it blows trash can into the wall causing Yusuke to jump in fear into Leo's arms like Shaggy with Scooby with Leo also shaking in fear. The others notice this.

"Are you two ok?" Don asks Leo and Yusuke.

"Yeah, we're both ok." Leo answers scared.

"Something's going on again?' Kurama says seriously.

"I don't know Kurama but the detective and Leonardo are suddenly scared of the wind." Hiei says noticing the situation.

"We're not scared, Hiei." Yusuke says in denial.

"Boo!" Don says testing Leo and Yusuke.

Leo is in Yusuke's arms are like Scooby does Shaggy. They both are shivering again. They both look at Don angrily.

"Damn it, don't do that!" Yusuke says angrily.

"Just as I thought." Kurama says. "You both are scared and so are Raphael and Hiei."

"Where did they go?" Don asks.

"I don't know."

'We're behind the wall!" Raph says scared.

"Come out!" Don says annoyed.

"No!" Hiei says scared.

"Now I feel we've done this before. Déjà vu anyone."

"Yes, the Dragon Scales Stone that made us scared like this before." Kurama says remembering.

"Well, we're next and Kuwabara and Mikey aren't here to help find our bravery because they decide to go to other mission."

"Look, Donatello, hoof tracks."

"That's made by an oxbull. I recognized it because of Koi's prints."

"Well, let's follow them before we succumb to what ever affected us."

'Ok, scaredy cats, come on."

Don and Kurama follow the hoof print with Hiei, Raph, Yusuke and Leo following behind them scared. They follow the hoof prints to Demon World. They see that they stop at tree.

"Why would an oxbull stop at a tree?' Don asks as black oxbull came from the tree.

'To scare you ha ha ha ha!" The black oxbull says seeing all 6 guys scared and up a tree. "I love this jewel I'm brave and they're scared."

"We have ttto get that jewel from him." Don says scared.

"How, Donny, we're too scared." Raph says frighten.

"I…I…I got an idea."

"What is it?' Yusuke asks scared.

"See that root, Yusuke, uses your Spirit Gun to knock over the oxbull." Don whispers in Yusuke's ear scared.

"What! I can't do it!"

'Try, Detective!" Hiei screams scared as it causes Yusuke to jump and shoot his spirit gun scared hitting the oxbull knocking him over the root and getting him to drop the jewel and it breaks causing the switch to reverse and everyone is brave again and the oxbull is scared.

"Oh no, I'm scared again." The black oxbull says.

"And I'm angry!" Yusuke says rolling up his sleeve and coming toward the black oxbull.

"I'm sorry, please don't hurt me." The black oxbull says scared.

"Hey, Yusuke, leave the oxbull alone we have to get the Orb of Baas back." Raph says.

"From what?" Yusuke asks.

"A mutant chicken."

"There's your mutant chicken, Donny!"

"Shut up, Yusuke." Don says as they go back to human world to stop the mutant chicken.

The End

Up next: Y Yukina's alter ego


	25. Y Yukina's Alter Ego

Summary: Something happens to Yukina making her think she's a superhero. The other girls are weirded by this and figures out what with their boyfriends' help can they get Yukina back to normal?

Characters in it: Yu Yu Girls, TMNT Girls, Reikai Tantei and TMNT and Koenma and George the Ogre

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything but the mutant toad, TMNT Girls, the girls superhero personas and the boys super villain personas

* * *

><p>Yukina's Alter Ego<p>

On mission in Human World, the girls are trying to catch are trying mutant toad that was trying to steal a comic book. The toad mutant is hopping fast but Kiri and Yukina gets in front of the other girls and they both get the toads legs and pulls him down causing him to drop down so hard that awning from a store they were under falls on top of the toad mutant, Yukina and Kiri. The girls gasp.

"Yukina! Kiri!" Botan says as the girls get the awning and the poles with it off Yukina and Kiri.

"Are you two ok?" Keiko asks.

"Yeah, I'm ok." Kiri says.

"I am too." Yukina says. "But I don't remember who I am."

"You're Yukina the Ice Maiden." Ninji says confused.

"I am or am I super heroine."

"What?" The other girls say confused.

"I am Ice Maiden the heroine who stops crime." Yukina states strongly.

"Yukina, are sure you're ok." Sashe asks.

"I must find me a costume to wear." Yukina says running off.

"What's going on with, Yukina?" Shizuru asks.

"I think she suffer from a case of amnesia." Tami answers. "That awning hit her harder than it hit Kiri and that toad."

"What do we do?" Kiri asks.

"Well, let take the toad to Spirit World and asks Koenma and oh boy what are we going to tell Kazuma." Sashe asks.

"Well, let's find out." Ninji asks.

The girls get the toad and drag him to Spirit World. They soon drop off the toad and go to Koenma's office. They explain to Koenma the situation. Koenma rubs his chin in confusion.

"Well, this a problem." Koenma says.

"Yeah, and we don't know what do or how to tell Kazuma about it." Kiri says in worry.

"Tell me what, Kiri." A voice asks.

"Boys!" The girls say seeing their boyfriends.

"Well, Yukina has amnesia." Tami says.

"What!" Kuwabara says in worry.

"After we caught the toad mutant, Yukina started to act like a superhero."

"A superhero?" Mikey asks. "Girls, I think I know how to solve your problem."

"How, sweetie." Kiri asks.

"Well, if Yukina thinks she a superhero then you girls could be her super team. And we can be the bad guys to make think that she is stopping crime with guess who as the leader."

"Kazuma!" The girls say.

"What! I'm not wearing a costume!" Kuwabara says. "But I'll do it to help Yukina."

"Big guy, you don't need a costume…" Mikey says.

"I can't transform on command, Mike!"

"Well, isn't it the night of a full moon and a certain sound can be heard by you only."

Kuwabara groans and he and the other boys go along with Mikey's crazy idea. The girls go to find Yukina at the costume store finding a costume for her self.

"This is perfect." Yukina says.

"Ice Maiden, we just witness a crime being committed." Kiri says in her boyfriend's costume.

"Who are you?" Yukina asks.

"I am the Turtle Avenger! These are your teammates, The Swordswoman, The Archeress, The Mighty Silencer, The Spiritwoman, the Tough Retaliator, and Brain Girl." Kiri replies as she points to Botan who is wearing a female version of Hiei's Dark Tournament outfit with the cloak on top. Then she points to Shizuru who is wearing a female archer's outfit. Then she points to Sashe who is in female ninja outfit. She points to Keiko who is wearing and female version of Yusuke's Dark Tournament outfit but with sleeves. She points Ninji who is wearing a female wrestler outfit. She points to Tami who is wearing a lab coat.

"That's wonderful and here's my costume." Yukina says as she is wearing female Chinese fighter's outfit. "What is the crime?"

"An evil master minds plans over run Spirit World with his army of villains." Kiri says.

'Then let's go, girls."

The girls follow Yukina to Spirit World where the ogres have been tied up and Koenma and George tied together. Yukina gasps in horror as the other girls follow her to Koenma's office his chair is turned around and a deep voice laugh from the chair.

"Who are you, villain." Yukina asks the voice.

"Well, Ice Maiden, I'm the one who will destroy you." The voice answers sinisterly. "I'm Dark Bull!"

The chair turns around to see a dark oxbull with glowing white eyes and a scar is across his eye. The girls gasp and more villains come into the room.

"These are my villain friends: The Dark Ma-zoku, The Fox Thief, The Fire Swordsman, the Ninja Slayer, The Mad Scientist, the Crusher and Titanus Turtle." Dark Bull says as he point Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei who are in their Dark Tournament outfits. He points to Leo who is wearing ninja outfit. He point to Don who has lab coat and beakers in his hand. He points to Raph who is wearing a wrestlers outfit. He points to Mikey who is wearing a white version of his Turtle Titan outfit.

"We'll stop you, Dark Bull." Yukina says.

"I'd like to see you try." Dark Bull says.

The guys and girls charge at each other to start a fight while Yukina and Dark Bull clash with swords. Dark Bull is impressed at Yukina sword skills.

"Wow, Yukina's good." Dark Bull says in his head as Yukina shot an icicle at Dark Bull. "You missed!'

They continue to fight as and the girls pretend to defeat the boys except for Yukina who is still fighting Kuwabara who is still Dark Bull. The icicle that Yukina shot is on the ceiling about to fall on her. Kuwabara sees it and pushes her out the way, which makes her fall on the floor enough to hit her head again. Kuwabara goes to Yukina.

"Yukina!" Kuwabara says in worry as the others go to her as well.

Yukina gets up and rubs her head. She looks at everyone and is confused that they are in costumes or outfits from the Dark Tournament and she looks at Kuwabara who is in his oxbull form.

"Kazuma, why are you in your oxbull form." She asks nicely.

"Well, we were having a costume party I didn't have a costume to wear." Kuwabara replies smiling.

"Oh, this is why I'm wearing this costume." Yukina says looking at herself. "Well, let get back to the party."

So the girls and guys have a costume party with each of the girls kissing their boyfriends making them blush.

The End

Up Next: The Final Letter Z Zoo full of Spirit Beast.


	26. Z Zoo full of Spirit Beasts

Author's Note: This story has a pic to it check out my deviantart page for what the other 7 spirit beast look like.

Summary: Puu starts acting strange and when he flies toward a strange egg. More eggs soon appear in other places and reveals more strange beasts. Will the guys find out what going on?

Characters in it: Reikai Tantei and TMNT+Puu

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but the other 7 spirit beasts

* * *

><p>Zoo Full of Spirit Beasts<p>

In the Turtles' Japanese lair, the Yu Yu Turtle gang are relaxing and watching movies. They have no missions at all. But they had a little friend watching it with them, Yusuke's spirit beast Puu who sitting on Yusuke's head which cause some laughter out of the turtles mostly Mikey.

"Are you scared, Yusuke?" Mikey teases watching Puu's reaction to the scary movie.

"Shut up, Mikey or I'm kicking your ass over to other side of your lair." Yusuke growls angrily.

"Oh, I'm so scared."

Yusuke grabs Mikey starts beating him up. Mikey is screaming like he does when he's scared. The others laugh at Mikey getting beating up. Yusuke throws Mikey to the other side of the lair.

"Ow!" Mikey says landing on the floor.

'That's what you get for picking at someone, Mikey." Don says laughing. "And I thought Raph would be the one to pummel you senseless."

"Nope, it was Yusuke." Raph says laughing.

"Well, I guess we watch enough movies for the night." Leo says turning off the movie.

"Hey, Urameshi, there's somethin' wrong with Puu." Kuwabara points out.

"Hey, there is something wrong with Puu." Yusuke says looking at Puu.

Suddenly Puu flies off up stairs into Leo's room and he sits on Leo's bed and the boys follow to the room. They look around room and they soon see and egg that is had Leo's ninja tribunal symbols on it.

"What is that?" Don asks looking the egg on Leo's bed.

"It's an egg with Leo's symbols on it." Yusuke replies.

"Why would there be an egg in my room?" Leo says as he picks up the egg and it soon glows a bright yellow light causing the guys to be blind for a second. It stops and the egg is no longer in Leo's hand.

"Where did the egg go?" Raph asks as everyone looks around for the egg.

"Drag!" A voice says.

"What was that?" Mikey asks.

"Drag!" The voice says again.

"Guys, look." Yusuke says pointing to Leo's head.

The guys see a mini light green dragon with pointy ears that are lent over, a short tail and little horns on its head and two glowing blue stripes on its knees.

"Well, Leo, you having the same situation that Yusuke's having right now." Mikey teases but shuts up when Leo glares at him.

"Well, Leo what are ya going to name him." Raph asks.

"Drag!" The little dragon says again.

"I got a name, how about Dragy." Mikey says teasing.

"Drag!" Dragy says still on top of Leo's head.

"Now we both got little burdens on our heads." Yusuke says annoyed.

"Agreed!" Leo says annoyed.

Suddenly Puu flies and Dragy leaps off of Yusuke and Leo's head and they fly and leap toward the lair's exit. The boys soon follow the two spirit beasts. The two spirit animals go straight toward Kuwabara's apartment. They both stop outside Kuwabara's window.

"Why are they here at Kuwabara's apartment?" Don asks.

"Something must be here." Kurama answers. "It's in Kuwabara's room"

The boys get into Kuwabara's apartment and go into Kuwabara's room where they see Puu and Dragy at the window. Kuwabara opens the window and gets them inside. The spirit animals leap and fly to Kuwabara's bed.

"What the?" Kuwabara says as he lifts his cover off to see a blue egg with yellow spots on his pillow. "An egg?"

"Wow, another one." Mikey says.

Kuwabara picks up the blue egg and it soon glows a bright yellow light causing the guys to be blind for a second. It stops and the egg is no longer in Kuwabara's hand.

"Where's the egg?" Raph asks.

"Guys," Kuwabara says as a kitten with taupe brown fur with a glowing yellow underbelly and with tuff of the hair sitting down on its head and a pink nose was in his hands.

"Your egg had a kitten in it?" Mikey asks in confusion.

"I think I know what's going on." Yusuke says.

"What is it?" Raph asks.

"You guys are getting spirit beasts like I have Puu."

'So Leo's is a dragon, Kuwabara's is a kitten with a glowin' underbelly."

"What are going to name yours, Kuwabara?" Don asks.

"Eikichi the second." Kuwabara replies petting the spirit animal on the head.

"Is it a girl like Eikichi?' Mikey asks.

"No, a boy."

Suddenly Puu flies, Dragy leaps and Eikichi II jumps out of Kuwabara's window. The boys leave Kuwabara's apartment and follow the three spirit animals to the arcade. The spirit animals go inside and stop at the videogame Mikey plays all the time. There sat an egg with Mikey's ninja tribunal symbols on it.

"We know who this is for." Kuwabara says looking at Mikey.

Mikey picks up his egg and it soon glows a bright yellow light causing the guys to be blind for a second. It stops and the egg is no longer in Mikey's hand.

"Where is my egg?' Mikey asks.

"I'm up here!" A voice answers.

Mikey screams for second. The others look at Mikey and starts laughing at Mikey. Mikey growls annoyed.

"What's so funny?" Mikey asks annoyed.

"Well, me and Leo aren't the only ones with burdens on our heads." Yusuke says slyly.

"What?' Mikey says looking up and seeing a little dragon with dragon like ears, dragon like wings a round cute body and a glowing orange stripe on both sides of its back and little tiny feet and a small lion like tail as the bushy part at the end was orange.

"Hi!" The little dragon says happily. "So what's your name? What's my name? Are a big turtle?"

"Ok, ok. Stop talking for three seconds it like you talk too much." Mikey says with guys looking at him and laughing. "Not funny, I don't talk that much! Ok, you're name is Mikey Jr."

"Ok." Mikey Jr. says happily.

Suddenly Puu and Mikey jr. fly, Dragy leaps and Eikichi II runs off toward the outside. The boys follow the four-spirit beast to a tree where a black egg with purple stripes is. The boys stop and knew whom it belongs to.

"Go on, Hiei, get it." Yusuke suggest.

"I will, detective." Hiei says as he picks up his egg it soon glows a bright yellow light causing the guys to be blind for a second. It stops and the egg is no longer in Hiei's hand.

"Where is it now?" Kuwabara asks.

"On my shoulder, fool." Hiei replies as the guys see a little black dragon with upward pointy ears and dragon wings with the inside part of the wings is glowing purple, the little dragon has a purple beak and underbelly it had a long tail that was split at the end.

"Ooh, a black dragon." Mikey Jr. says curiously as the little green dragon flies toward the little black dragon that growls at Mikey Jr. making him fly back to Mikey's head.

"Just like Hiei!" Kurama says chuckling at the little black dragon.

"So what are you going to name your beast, Hiei?" Leo asks.

"Dragon!" Hiei replies.

Suddenly Puu, Mikey jr. and Dragon fly, Dragy leaps and Eikichi II runs off toward a building that Raph hangs out at when he is angry. The boys follow the five-spirit beasts to the rooftop of that building where an egg with Raph's ninja tribunal symbols is. The boys stop and knew whom it belongs to.

"It's my turn." Raph says picking up his egg and it soon glows a bright yellow light causing the guys to be blind for a second. It stops and the egg is no longer in Raph's hand. "Where is it?"

"On your shoulder, Raph." Leo answers as the guys see a dark green little lizard like dragon with dragon wings and glowing red stripes under its belly.

"Cool, maybe I should see him." Mikey Jr. says as he flew to Raph spirit beast that jumps on him causing the little dragon to scream. The boys laugh at two dragons because it reminded them of Raph and Mikey's spats.

"I know exactly what ta name mine." Raph says.

"What is it, Raph?" Don asks.

"Rage."

Suddenly Puu, Mikey jr. Dragon, and Rage fly, Dragy leaps and Eikichi II runs off toward Kurama's house. The boys follow the six-spirit beasts to Kurama's house. They get into Kurama's house and see a silver egg with red spots. The boys stop and knew whom it belongs to.

"Be careful, Kurama." Yusuke says in worry.

"I will, Yusuke." Kurama says as he picks up the egg and it soon glows a bright yellow light causing the guys to be blind for a second. It stops and the egg is no longer in Kurama's hand.

"Where in the world, why do these eggs do that?" Mikey asks.

"Because Mr. Turtle we come out where we want whether it's on a shoulder, in someone's hands, or on top of heads. I decide to appear beside Shuichi." A voice says.

The boys look beside Kurama and see a red fox with a white underbelly and muzzle with a glowing silver nose.

"Well, Kit, thank you for that explanation." Kurama says picking up Kit and putting him on his shoulder.

Suddenly Puu, Mikey jr. Dragon, and Rage fly, Dragy leaps and Eikichi II and Kit run off from Kurama's house back to the lair of the TMNT. The boys follow the seven-spirit beasts back to the lair. They get into lair and on Don's desk they see an egg with Don's ninja tribunal symbols. The boys stop and knew whom it belongs to.

"Donny, it's yours." Mikey says to Donny.

Don he picks up the egg and it soon glows a bright yellow light causing the guys to be blind for a second. It stops and the egg is no longer in Don's hand.

"Where?" Kuwabara asks as he and others hear clanking sounds from Don's desk.

"There it should be fixed." A voice says.

"Well, I think Techno fix my computer." Don says looking at Techno who look like a green turtle with a sea green shell and two glowing purple stripe on his shell.

"Well that's all of us." Kit says to the boys.

"Wow, now we all got spirit beasts that reflect what we all are inside." Mikey says. "In other words, Yusuke is cute and cuddly, Leo is boring, Kuwabara is a softy, I'm a blabbermouth, Hiei is angry and lonely, Raph is always angry, Kurama and Don both smart and soft."

"Call me cute and cuddly again I'm kicking your ass again." Yusuke says angrily.

"Cute and cuddly is Yusuke." Mikey teases again and Yusuke grabs him again beating him again with the others laughing along with their spirit beasts.

The End!


End file.
